


Терпи, герой

by Leshaya



Category: Marvel Ultimates
Genre: Cock Rings, Dom Tony Stark, First Time Blow Jobs, Homophobia, Humiliation, Internalized Homophobia, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Semi-Public Sex, Sub Steve Rogers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22733317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leshaya/pseuds/Leshaya
Summary: Сыворотка многое изменила в Стиве, но больше всего он ненавидит то, насколько чувствительным она его сделала. Чересчур чувствительным — в том числе и из-за этого заканчиваются его отношения с Джен. Тони предлагает ему свою помощь.
Relationships: Past Steve Rogers/Janet Pym, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, past Steve Rogers/Gail Richards
Kudos: 116
Collections: WTF_Cap_and_Iron_Man_2020





	Терпи, герой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Holding Out for a Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20461193) by [mariana_oconnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariana_oconnor/pseuds/mariana_oconnor). 



> Бета - [Apple of your eye](https://ficbook.net/authors/388505).

Стив быстро и тщательно моет руки, безмолвно грызя себя: ведь это не просто неуместно — это неуважительно. Он пристально следит за каждым движением, стараясь удержаться от лишних мыслей. Капнуть мылом — потереть руки, взбивая пену, — смыть. Мыло пахнет больничной стерильностью, и это то, что сейчас нужно: чтобы было чисто, чтобы приводило в чувство, чтобы не имело никакого отношения к происходящему у него в паху. К тому бунту, который решило вдруг устроить его тело.

Он мельком поднимает взгляд — как будто в зеркале получится увидеть что-то другое, не то, что он чувствует всем собой.

Ширинка форменных брюк туго натянута. Это просто издевательство какое-то.

Его ждут на местной церемонии награждения отличившихся работников. Это торжественное событие. Нельзя сорвать его… вот этим вот.

После таких мыслей стояк как будто только усиливается, член дёргается, и от неправильности всего происходящего Стива прошивает преступным удовольствием.

Что-то с ним не так. Стив всегда это знал, всегда знал, что других не возбуждает то, что возбуждает его: представлять, как застукают на горячем, представлять, как он делает то, чего делать нельзя.

Он пытается не думать об этом, но полностью контролировать себя не получается. Иногда бывает так, что он смотрит на кого-нибудь… на какого-нибудь… мужчину, и в голове сами собой вспыхивают мысли — быстрее молнии, не удержать.

Ему тошно от самого себя, хочется блевать, но возбуждение ни на йоту не спадает. И от того, насколько всё это неправильно, делается только хуже. Чего одно отражение стоит — слегка покрасневшие щеки, расширившиеся зрачки, вороватое выражение лица. Каждый раз, как Стив ненароком это отмечает, ему приходится отворачиваться, и тогда румянец становится гуще, а скованный брюками член пульсирует сильнее. Извращенец. Псих.

И всё же стояк тут как тут. Чем больше Стив об этом думает, тем больше всё усугубляется. И там, снаружи, никто и не подозревает, что он торчит в туалете, как маньяк, не в силах справиться с капризами своего тела. И хватило всего-то одного взгляда… на зад мужика.

Времени уже совсем нет, но что Стиву остаётся, кроме как прятаться?

Что бы все подумали, если бы увидели Капитана Америку при полном параде, но с таким стояком, что… Стив вышвыривает из головы пошлую картинку. Он не будет до такого опускаться лишь потому, что ему досталось испорченное тело.

Что бы Старк сказал, если бы узнал? Если бы узнал, что, увидев его в подогнанном по фигуре смокинге, Капитан Америка сбежал в…

Он бы посмеялся.

Судя по опыту, эрекция сама собой не пройдёт. И каждый раз, как член трётся о ткань, внутри искрами рассыпается сладкая нега. Стив и так едва сдерживается — он не может выйти на люди с пятном на брюках. Тогда все поймут. И начнут судачить. Сейчас обо всём любят посудачить, и Стив буквально слышит, как Тони своим густым голосом тянет что-нибудь издевательское. Слов он вообразить не может — Тони всегда удивляет его своим выбором слов, — но насчёт тона сомнений нет. Эдакая притворная нежность, как бархатная перчатка, скрывающая за собой бритвенно-острые когти.

Стив переступает с ноги на ногу и ахает. Всё настолько чувствительно, что ещё совсем немного, вот чуть-чуть… Так он точно никуда не пойдёт.

Значит, другого выхода нет.

Он переводит взгляд на кабинки. Много времени это не займёт — надо быстро всё сделать, привести себя в порядок и вернуться на церемонию.

Ему придётся предстать перед множеством людей и произнести речь о том, как Капитан Америка уважает и высоко ценит сегодняшних героев за их мужество и самоотверженность.

На миг его охватывает жаром — а что, если всё-таки выйти перед ними вот так, не скрывая своего возбуждения, и чтобы все всё видели, пока он будет говорить?

У него вырывается судорожный вздох, и он захлопывает рот, пытаясь заткнуть себя. Не тут он должен быть, не этим должен заниматься. Всё это…

Скрип двери успешно отвлекает его от самоуничижения. Он уже не успеет ни запрыгнуть в кабинку, ни прикрыться. Он переходит к автомату для сушки, подставляет под него руки и поворачивается так, чтобы ни в зеркале, ни от двери его состояния не было видно.

— Стивен, дорогуша, тебя уже все потеряли. — При звуках знакомого голоса — дразнящего, почти певучего — Стив напрягается всем телом. Старк. Ну конечно же. Кто ещё мог его обнаружить при таких обстоятельствах? Видимо, сегодня бог решил послать ему в награду побольше страданий.

Однако Стив сжимает зубы и вопреки всему надеется, что как-то вывернется, не уронив достоинства.

— Сладкий, хватит прятаться в туалете, все уже заждались речи, а ты в них так хорош. Все эти трогательные «умереть за родину» и прочая избитая банальщина. — Такой тягучий голос уместен разве что в кино и борделях, никак не в приличном обществе, и от него никуда не деться. В последнее время он преследует Стива в кошмарах, но тело реагирует, блядь, как верный пёс на команды хозяина. Почему он не способен себя контролировать? Всё должно зависеть исключительно от него самого.

Стив стискивает зубы так, что наверняка слышен скрежет, но упрямо стоит, снова и снова проводя руками под автоматом. Кожа уже высохла. Воздух становится неприятно горячим, но, если Стив прекратит, ему придётся повернуться, а если он повернётся, Тони увидит. Увидит, и у него появится ещё один повод для шуточек, ещё один пункт в списке острот, которыми можно унизить Стива.

Воздух уже не горячий, а откровенно обжигающий, руки цепляются, тереть получается с трудом.

— По-моему, ты всё высушил, дражайший мой. — Голос Старка приближается, а тон слегка смягчается. — Пойдём же, леди Макбет… — наседает он. Изящные длинные пальцы ложатся Стиву на локоть.

Он резко вырывается, убирает руки из-под сушки, и горячим потоком бьёт прямо в пах. Стив издаёт сдавленный стон, точнее полстона — он быстро себя одёргивает. Но и того достаточно. Более чем достаточно.

— Стив? — Тони снова подходит к нему. — Тебе больно? Что-то не так? Ты где-то…

— Я в порядке, — выдавливает из себя Стив. — В порядке, Старк. Выйду через минуту.

Тони цокает языком, и во внезапно воцарившейся тишине этот звук кажется неприлично громким.

— Может, я немного и сумасброден, дорогуша, но не настолько глуп, чтобы купиться на это. Ты почти выбежал из зала, теперь прячешься в уборной и отказываешься даже смотреть на меня. Я не смогу тебе помочь, если ты не расскажешь, в чём дело. — Последнее предложение он произносит нараспев, словно это не всерьёз, словно он зачем-то пародирует заботливую мамочку.

— Дело лишь в том, Старк, что ты никак не хочешь оставить меня в покое! — огрызается Стив.

— Ой, недотрога-недотрога… Ты не так хорошо изображаешь безмятежное счастье, как тебе хотелось бы, — продолжает Старк. Он не умеет вовремя останавливаться, ему всегда надо тыкать, тыкать, тыкать в трещины, пока они не разойдутся окончательно.

— Для человека, который вроде как неимоверно умён, ты очень плохо понимаешь намёки. Оставь меня одного.

На миг наступает тишина.

— Только когда ты повернёшься ко мне и покажешь, что не умираешь. — Игривость из голоса Старка пропадает. — Я на своей шкуре знаю, каково это — прятаться в укромных уголках и отгонять всех, чтобы не выдать себя, — и, имей в виду, у меня это получалось куда лучше, чем у тебя.

— Не испытывай моё терпение, Старк.

— Я тебя не боюсь, здоровяк. А теперь повернись и дай мне посмотреть. Уж поверь, в зеркалах я видал и кое-что похуже.

Стиву вполне в это верится: наверняка грехи Старка в тысячу раз страшнее. И такую… неуместную реакцию он вряд ли бы вообще заметил, но… стыд пережимает горло, смешиваясь с бурлящей в крови злостью, и Старк ведь не уйдёт, не оставит его разбираться в одиночестве — поэтому Стив разворачивается, вздёрнув плечи и вскинув подбородок. И пусть Старк пускается во все тяжкие.

— И что же тако… — Старк не договаривает, наткнувшись взглядом на заметный бугор на брюках. — Вот оно что. — Эмоции у него на лице сменяются так быстро, что Стив не успевает за ними уследить. — Ну что сказать, судя по виду, тебе нечего стыдиться. — Наконец по его губам неспешно растекается томная улыбка, и у Стива всё внутри невольно сжимается. А направленный на него взгляд так и тянет назвать хищным. — Пожалуй, мне стоит оставить тебя наедине с собой. Чтобы ты… заново с собой познакомился. Не волнуйся, пока ты будешь занят, я никому не дам сюда войти. Сколько тебе понадобится? Пять минут? Десять?

Воображение Стива мгновенно отзывается: Тони будет стоять снаружи, лишь силой улыбки и умело подобранных коротких фраз отгоняя ненужных свидетелей, — и всё это время будет знать, что за дверью…

Это уже чересчур. Стива как кипятком ошпаривает, и, к своему ужасу, он кончает. Хватает одной мысли и голоса Тони.

Он коротко и сдавленно хрипит и видит, как Тони широко распахивает глаза, поняв, что только произошло. Стиву от стыда краска бросается в лицо, и он, проклиная свою светлую кожу, зажмуривается, как будто от этого всё рассосётся само собой.

Не рассасывается.

— Так… — начинает Тони.

— Молчи, — решительно прерывает его Стив. — Я сейчас… — он опускает взгляд: на ткани красноречиво расплывается влажное пятно. — Я сейчас всё отмою.

— Чушь какая. — Старк достаёт из кармана телефон. — Я попрошу доставить сюда новые брюки. Скажем, что кто-то опрокинул на твои красное вино. Рядовой случай. Я для каждой крупной церемонии по три запасных костюма приберегаю. — Он то и дело косится на Стива, чаще всего — прямиком на его пах, словно не может удержаться.

Стив пытается не обращать внимания. Стыд вгрызается в него с новой силой: его не просто увидели, его увидел именно Тони.

— Кстати, как-то это не похоже на тебя, милый, — сбегать в туалет, чтобы ненадолго уединиться. Что тебя так распалило? — Глаза Старка озорно поблескивают — он наконец отвлекается от телефона, в котором писал кому-то, требуя принести Стиву одежду, потому что тот… испачкался. Унижение растёт до немыслимых пределов, грозя задушить. Что именно Старк там написал? Что сказал о Капитане Америке?

Стив резко, шумно вдыхает через нос и выдыхает через рот. Он не клюнет на приманку Старка. Он выше этого, выше пьяного хама, который стоит перед ним. Может, ему нечем сейчас гордиться, но опускаться до такого уровня он не будет.

— Неужто та актриска, которая увивалась вокруг тебя? С довольно смелым декольте? — Старк усмехается: его забавляет мысль, что Стив, раз глянув на грудь женщины, кинулся передёргивать.

Если Стив правильно помнит, у той женщины на лифе платья ткань почти отсутствовала. Это напоминало скорее стратегически расположенные подтяжки. Но людям двадцать первого века, видимо, нравится носить нечто подобное. Такие наряды теперь постоянно окружают Стива — по телевидению, на билбордах. Секс, секс, секс, один лишь секс у всех на уме, и всё, что связано с сексом, одобряемо — по крайней мере, порой ему так кажется. Две женщины, два мужчины, больше двух партнёров. Всё приемлемо.

Он снова делает глубокий вдох.

— Конечно, моё внимание больше привлёк её спутник — милый паренёк, согласись, в восхитительно облегающих брюках, — теперь Тони дразнится, издевается над старомодностью Стива, над его неспособностью привыкнуть к этой странной новой морали, которая разрешила тому, что раньше пряталось во тьме, выйти на свет. Стиву вроде как не полагается переживать из-за того, что всё стало шиворот-навыворот, что всё, чему его учили, уже не столь незыблемо, как было всегда.

Конечно, со временем даже камни разрушаются — но не с такой же скоростью. И Старку сейчас стоит просто замолчать, дать Стиву хоть минуту передышки. Вот бы можно было ненадолго остановить этот мир, чтобы вновь обрести равновесие… но мир идёт вперёд, а Старк давит и давит, не унимаясь.

— Не смей думать, что я разделяю твои… наклонности, — цедит сквозь зубы Стив, потому что уже не может молчать. — Лишь потому что ты… ты…

— Бисексуал, дорогуша. Тебя не хватит инфаркт, если ты произнесёшь это слово, оно не такое уж и сложное, но, если тебе всё-таки тяжело, можешь сокращать до «би» — один слог, две буквы, проще некуда. — Старк как будто с ребёнком говорит. Как будто это Стив виноват, что он не может раз и навсегда принять все перемены.

— Заткнись! — рявкает он. — Мне плевать, Старк, и на твои извращения, и на твоё мнение, и на твою… ориентацию. — Последнее он буквально выплёвывает, словно это нечто неприличное. Старк поджимает губы, и из его глаз пропадает смешливый блеск.

— Ну естественно, Капитан Америка с трудом заставляет себя произнести это слово, куда уж там принять саму идею, — язвит в ответ Старк, как будто именно он подвергся нападкам. Стив мечтает — впрочем, об этом он мечтает по миллиону раз на дню — перестать быть. Просто прекратить существование, и пусть планета летит себе дальше. Пусть все валятся в свой личный ад — лишь бы при этом не глумились над Капитаном Америкой. Ему здесь не место. Старк при каждом их разговоре крайне недвусмысленно даёт это понять. Стив — реликт, антиквариат, которому лучше всего стоять в музее, чтобы посетителям было на что поглазеть. Незачем ему, живому, расхаживать по улицам.

Порой ему кажется, что его забросило на утлой лодочке прямиком в океан. Этот переливающийся разноцветными огнями мир, который выставляет напоказ всё то, что было за закрытыми дверьми — что должно было там оставаться, потому что так правильно и прилично, — стремится поглотить его, и ему остаётся только цепляться за свою лодочку, сопротивляясь шторму.

— Мой водитель с новыми брюками для тебя будет тут через пять минут. — Шутливый тон окончательно исчезает, сменившись деловитым. Стив ненадолго расслабляется. С деловитостью ему легко и просто; нелегко, когда Тони открывает рот, только чтобы поиздеваться над ним. — Можешь не благодарить, Капитан.

Стив морщится. Он чувствует себя наказанным ребёнком. И когда они с Тони успели поменяться ролями?

— Спасибо. — Никакой искренней благодарностью тут и не пахнет.

— Пожалуйста. Если тебе ещё когда-нибудь понадобится избавиться от штанов, я всегда к твоим услугам, в полной боевой готовности. — Старк, как всегда, неспособен обойтись без намёков. — В конце концов, тебе прекрасно известны мои извращённые наклонности, mon capitaine.

Стив обжигает его гневным взглядом и перестаёт вслушиваться, что там дальше: новые инсинуации по поводу гостей церемонии или колкие замечания о пользе мастурбации — как будто это совершенно нормальные темы.

Стив служил в армии, ему не привыкать к сальным шуточкам о не самой приглядной стороне жизни, но он почему-то не размахивает ими перед собой, как флагом, не тычет в них носом окружающих, в отличие от Старка.

— А хотя, хочу тебе сказать, под этой симпатичной оболочкой скрывается настоящая ведьма, — разглагольствует Старк по поводу какой-то светской львицы. — Наверное, это не совсем твой тип, но, если что, я могу замолвить за тебя словечко…

Стив бьёт — и в стене остаётся вмятина в окружении расколотой плитки. Он почти ничего не чувствует, всё как-то нереально, словно болезненно занывшие костяшки вовсе не его — словно и он сам не он вовсе. Он завороженно смотрит на побежавшие дальше паутинкой трещины. Старк кидает на него взгляд из противоположного угла комнаты и вздыхает.

— Не волнуйся, я знаю, с кем переспать, чтобы это починили.

— Ты что… — Стив оборачивается; от отвращения кисло на языке. — Ты что, продался бы за это?

Он не знает, почему спрашивает, — отрицательного ответа тут быть не может. Он не знает, почему в этом человеке его ещё что-то удивляет.

— Это была шутка, дорогуша. — Старк будто потухает внезапно, в его глазах читается усталость. — Я не настолько дешёвая шлюха.

В дверь стучат — интересно, почему за всё это время их ни разу никто не побеспокоил? вряд ли никому не понадобилась уборная… хотя тут наверняка есть и другие, — и Старк открывает. На пороге стоит мужчина в деловом костюме с чехлом из химчистки в руках; его лицо непроницаемо. Старк забирает чехол, захлопывает дверь и только тогда протягивает его Стиву.

— Ну вот, как будто ничего и не было. Только поторопись, ты уже минут на пять с речью задержался. Не хочется становиться виновниками восстания.

Старк бесцеремонно разворачивается и уходит, а Стив в запятнанных брюках, сжимая чехол, пялится на качающуюся дверь.

Он смывает с себя всё, переодевается и отдаёт грязный ком ждущему снаружи водителю, пытаясь не представлять, о чем тот подумал, когда босс позвонил с просьбой принести брюки для Капитана Америки. Несложно сделать вывод… который тот, скорее всего, сделал. В будущем все легки на такие скоропалительные заключения. По общему мнению, никто не способен подняться выше базовых инстинктов.

В том числе и Стив, несмотря на все свои попытки. Но он решительно настроен не дать затянуть себя в грязь. Он не поддастся — в отличие, похоже, от всех остальных, живущих в этом ярком и безразличном будущем.

Он убеждает себя, что всё нормально, что работник Тони наверняка умеет держать язык за зубами, и со всей возможной уверенностью поднимается на кафедру, возвышающуюся перед залом.

Всё же он напряжён, скован как камень, и речь — он и сам чувствует, читает в лицах слушателей — выходит напыщенной и неловкой. Слова впустую сотрясают воздух, Стиву аплодируют вежливо, но вяло, за исключением разве что Старка. Тот уже пьян в стельку и, прикончив очередную бутылку вина, не стесняется устроить издевательски бурные овации.

Не обращая на него внимания, Стив спускается со сцены и надеется, что об этом позоре можно теперь забыть.

***

Ему не дают забыть. Ну конечно.

Он уже неделю пытается поговорить с Джен. Стив понимает, что она его избегает, но не понимает, почему. Он думал, что всё нормально. Он думал, что они... поладили?

Но в этом времени почва постоянно норовит уйти у него из-под ног.

Стив успевает перехватить Джен после собрания Альтимейтс, пока она не убежала. Просит перекинуться с ним парой слов, хотя она отворачивается и смотрит куда угодно, только не ему в лицо.

— Всё в порядке? — спрашивает он, выискивая синяки. Если Хэнк снова её ударил…

— Да, лучше не бывает. Это всё, что ты хотел узнать? Мне надо…

— Ты меня избегаешь? — Вопрос риторический, но Стив должен увидеть это своими глазами. Она быстро вскидывает виноватый и тревожный взгляд, потом снова отворачивается и с лёгким отчаянием переводит его на дверь, как будто хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь прервал их разговор. Как будто Стив насильно держит её здесь. — Джен?

Он отходит немного назад, внезапно ощутив, насколько же она маленькая по сравнению с ним и насколько заметно он её подавляет.

— Конечно нет. — Она расплывается в яркой и неискренней улыбке. — С чего бы?

— Не знаю. Я думал…

— Ты думал?.. — Наконец она смотрит на него. Моргает — и смотрит. — То есть… ты думал… думал, что всё хорошо?.. Между нами?..

Её как будто поражает такая мысль. Стив отодвигается ещё дальше, выпрямляется.

— А ты… нет?

— Стив. — Этот голос ему знаком. Именно таким обычно говорят «прости, но...». — Послушай, мы не… Я не готова к серьёзным отношениям. Пока ещё тянется… история с Хэнком. Я думала, что мы просто развлекаемся.

— Развлекаемся, — повторяет он. — Но я… может, подождём — вдруг это приведёт к чему-то большему?

На её лице мелькает досада. Быстро, почти неуловимо, да и исчезает это выражение чуть ли не быстрее, чем появляется, но Стива словно кирпичом по голове бьют.

— По-моему, мы не очень-то совместимы. — Взгляд Джен падает на его пах и быстро возвращается обратно. — Ну, понимаешь.

На миг Стива пронзает ледяным ужасом: откуда она узнала? Неужели она пообщалась со Старком, и тот рассказал ей… Стив безжалостно выкорчёвывает эти мысли.

— Но… — начинает он.

Вздохнув, она невесомо прикасается к его руке.

— Тебе правда казалось, что у нас всё получится? Ну вот честно? — Её голос несёт в себе ту пугающую мягкость, от которой хочется кричать. Стив держит себя в руках, так что Джен… не останавливается на достигнутом. — Мы оба знаем, что ты не… — Она делает паузу. — Мне нужен драйв, Стив. И если не кривить душой… когда из тебя брызжет, как из гидранта, едва я тебя касаюсь… в этом для меня нет никакого драйва. — Молчание полнится жалостью. — Прости. Уверена, ты обязательно разберёшься со своими проблемами.

— Я… — Стив запинается, и Джен целует его в щёку. От неё пахнет цветочными духами — чересчур сильно для острого нюха Стива. Он чувствует след от помады на коже, несмотря на то, что унижение забивает все мысли белым шумом и ворочается в животе свинцовым комом.

— Нам лучше остаться друзьями. — От Джен исходит фальшивое оживление. — Но я надеюсь, ты найдёшь того, кто… — она обрывает фразу. — Надеюсь, ты найдёшь кого-нибудь.

Вот так-то. Она надеется, что он найдёт хоть кого-нибудь — словно это исключительно призрачная возможность. Хотя, может, так и есть. Может, Стиву больше ничего и никогда не светит. С Гейл у него был шанс удержаться в рамках нормального. Но Гейл уже не вернуть.

Джен отворачивается и выходит, оставляя после себя запах духов. Стив провожает её взглядом и только тогда замечает Старка, который стоит в дверях и смотрит на него.

Всепоглощающая ярость застилает глаза красным. Стыд в мгновение ока сменяется злостью. Из коридора доносится цокот каблучков Джен, а тут ещё и Старк пялится. Только не сейчас. Это чересчур. Он не вынесет ещё и Старка.

Старк открывает было рот, но тут же захлопывает; видит, наверное, как у Стива сами собой сжимаются кулаки. Ну почему этот человек в каждой бочке затычка?

— Говори всё, что хотел сказать, — рявкает Стив. — Ну же, вываливай, Старк.

Он ждёт шуточек, глумления над способностью кончить в штаны без единого прикосновения, комментариев по поводу выносливости и грубых намёков — но ничего подобного.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться.

Почему-то от этого только хуже. Стив перетерпел бы издевательства: он служил в армии, ему доводилось слышать всякого рода пошлости. Но сочувствие? Жалость? Аж всё тело сводит.

— Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — с таким ожесточением бросает Стив, что Старк делает шаг назад. — Я хотя бы не… не педик какой-то.

Это колкое удовольствие: лицо Старка выдаёт острую обиду, моргни — и упустишь. Однако тот быстро берёт себя в руки.

— Милый, мне бы и в голову не пришло жалеть тебя, — ласково и неторопливо произносит Старк, словно перед ним какое-нибудь животное, обезумевший от страха конь, а не Стив. — Не такой ты человек, чтобы тебя жалеть. Не хочу никоим образом тебя задеть, но если ты…

— И твой совет мне не нужен, — сообщает ему Стив.

У Старка странная, кривая полуулыбка.

— Естественно, не нужен. Зачем тебе совет «педика»? — он произносит это слово так, что от него разит грязью и уродством — но не тем, что обычно имеют в виду. — Ничему-то жизнь меня не учит, да? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал: ты можешь кое-что сделать. Помочь себе. И тебе действительно не нужен мой совет, когда в твоём распоряжении весь безбрежный интернет. Загугли. Ты ведь выдающийся стратег, в конце концов, уверен, ты разберёшься. — Он словно задумывается над чем-то, и его взгляд становится жёстче и тяжелее. — А если тебе понадобится… рука друга, — Старк изгибает губы в неодобрительной и немного печальной улыбке, — то моя дверь для тебя всегда открыта. Буду рад помочь.

У Стива отвисает челюсть. И как только у Старка хватило наглости помыслить, что Стив способен… что Стив когда-нибудь…

— Моё предложение у тебя есть, — Старк подмигивает ему, — а остальное на твоё усмотрение.

Он тоже идёт к выходу, и взгляд Стива невольно соскальзывает на его задницу. Лишь потому, что Старк заговорил о… он сам поднял эту тему. Вот почему это всплыло в голове. Других причин нет.

В мозгу неотступно жужжит одно и то же, словно туда через ухо залетела мошка и никак не желает улетать. Как медово тёк этот голос, как Старк рассматривал тело Стива — словно тот предстал перед ним обнажённым.

Когда Стив добирается до своей квартиры, у него уже заметно стоит, и с каждым шагом становится всё хуже: член чувствительно трётся о ткань.

Но Стив не…

Не Старк довёл его до такого, а вся ситуация в целом. Не Старк, а идея поискать порнографию в интернете. В этом есть что-то грязное и жалкое, что, казалось бы, не должно возбуждать — а вот надо же.

Он садится за выданный Щ.И.Т.ом ноутбук и расстёгивает брюки.

Но… это же ноутбук Щ.И.Т.а. Их технологии позволяют следить за тем, что он делает. Если он загуглит, как предложил Тони, то все узнают, что он искал. Все увидят. Стив ещё не разобрался, как пользоваться поисковиком, не оставляя следов, а если бы и разобрался, наверняка у Щ.И.Т.а есть способы взлома и покруче. В этом мире ни у кого нет понятия о личной жизни. Никакого.

Он сидит, глядя на черный экран. Член торчит из ширинки и с каждой секундой всё больше наливается кровью — а вдруг кто-то и правда узнает…

Стив пытается убедить себя, что ничего возбуждающего в этом быть не может. Это должно пугать — и в подсознании и правда прячутся ужас и унижение — но в то же время внутри разгорается странный жар и скручивается внизу живота. Неправильное удовольствие.

Стив нервно сглатывает. Он извращенец. Это всё Старк… Старк как-то…

Хотя нет. Стив ведь всегда был таким, если честно. Но всегда отмахивался от этих мыслей. Когда он встречался с Гейл — ещё тогда, в те времена, — то, целуя её, постоянно отвлекался, постоянно представлял себе, а что если… А что если кто-нибудь застукал бы их?

Дело не в Старке. Дело в нём самом. И всегда было в нём. Он сам — главная своя проблема.

Он смотрит на покрасневший, истекающий смазкой член, который дёргается от малейшей мысли, от малейших ощущений. Когда Стив возбуждён, он всё воспринимает в тысячу раз острее, словно каждое нервное окончание приведено в полную боевую готовность. Сейчас соски трутся о ткань футболки. Если присмотреться, то можно увидеть, как они торчат. Стив не трогает их, даже не тянется в их сторону. Он должен получать честное и правильное удовольствие, безо всяких гнилых фантазий.

Он воображает перед собой Джен, хотя она ясно дала понять, что не собирается продолжать их отношения. Но никому ведь не повредит, если он немного помечтает, так? О её мягких формах, о её изящных руках на его теле. О её губах, о её запахе, о том, как она…

Мозг наотрез отказывается показывать ему Джен. Вместо этого он показывает, как язвительно кривится рот Старка, как наливаются краской от очередной бутылки вина губы, как искрятся глаза, когда Старк снова принимается дразниться...

Это Старк посоветовал, чтобы Стив начал гуглить, это Старк предложил свою помощь, это Старк разглядывал его с головы до ног. Старк тоже думает о нём? Такая у него была цель — фантазировать, как Стив будет смотреть порно в интернете? Это его возбуждает? Именно это сейчас в голове у Старка?

Стив случайно задевает пальцами член — мимолётно, прикосновение легче пёрышка — и тут же, вздрогнув, кончает. Сперма выплёскивается на стол и штаны, и Стив с ужасом смотрит на это.

Он физически и душевно ненормален. Он это знает, Джен это знает, Старк это знает. Стив Роджерс не может стать… Стать тем, кто нужен Джен. Стать тем, кем должен быть. Сыворотка не починила его, лишь спрятала все сломанные детали под блестящим корпусом. А внутри он остался таким же искорёженным, каким был всегда.

Он быстро вытирает всё по-военному чёткими и резкими движениями, сдирает с себя одежду и ложится в кровать. Сон избегает его, и он долго пялится в потолок.

***

Всё это выплескивается в бою — как же иначе. Стив рявкает и орёт, но до физических увечий не доходит. Его работа не пострадает. Он не позволит всякой дряни одолеть его. Пусть он не… соответствует статусу настоящего мужчины, но статус настоящего Капитана Америки у него никто и ничто не отберёт.

Старк по-прежнему выводит из себя. Он хорошо действует в рядах Альтимейтс, он исполняет приказы — ну, в большинстве случаев; по крайней мере, он делает то, что должно. Однако за пределами боевых стычек он превращается в минное поле. Он косится на Стива, и под его проницательным взглядом Стив неизменно заливается румянцем. Он знает, о чём Старк думает, когда смотрит на него. Когда смотрит на него и вспоминает.

Но что ещё хуже — каждый раз, как они расходятся, от мысли о том, что Старку всё известно, у Стива встаёт. Словно тот участок мозга, что раньше был покрыт трещинами, разлетелся на мелкие осколки. Хватает одного взгляда Антонио Старка, чтобы у Стива вся кровь утекла в член.

Что бы Старк ни говорил о том, что есть способы решить его проблему, Стив их так и не нашёл. Иногда ему удаётся несколько раз провести кулаком по члену — но для этого нужно, стиснув зубы, представить что-нибудь наиболее отвратительное. Если адреналин после боя ещё бурлит в венах, а Старк на совещании злил особенно сильно, всё заканчивается гораздо быстрее. Едва Стив снимает с себя штаны, как уже весь оказывается в сперме. Дважды он даже ширинку расстегнуть не успевает.

Это унизительно. Он постоянно как на иголках, потому что любая мелочь может его воспламенить, и он ничего не способен с этим поделать. Он старается избегать Старка, и тот, видимо, понимает намёк, потому что в его улыбках не остаётся ни следа дружелюбия — они становятся ослепительно-лживыми. Такие же он дарит камерам.

И Стив сходит с ума. Сходит с ума, потому что, даже когда они со Старком не видятся лично, этот человек присутствует в его сознании, вытесняя всё остальное, чтобы занять самую выгодную позицию. Тягучий голос звучит в голове так же чётко, как если бы Старк подошёл вплотную: «Нужна помощь, дорогуша?». Стив просыпается утром на липких простынях, а этот голос щекотно отдаётся в ушах.

Тогда Стив предполагает, что должна же быть для этого какая-то внешняя причина. Заклятие, или наркотик, или психотехника. Он заставляет учёных Щ.И.Т.а прогонять тест за тестом, пока информация не доходит до Ника Фьюри: тот прикрывает лавочку, ссылаясь на бюджет. Щ.И.Т.у вообще-то есть куда потратить средства, кроме как на приступ ипохондрии Капитана Америки. Если Стив не собирается поведать, что именно его беспокоит, то медицинские исследования для него будут проводить только в тех случаях, когда проблемы окажутся налицо.

Стив отламывает дверную ручку.

Он исчерпал все варианты. С десяток раз он в режиме невидимости набирал в поисковой строке браузера «преждевременный оргазм», но неизменно всё стирал, так и не заставив себя нажать клавишу ввода.

Идеи закончились. Он постоянно взвинчен и напряжён, в голове крутятся мысли об одном и том же, он не может от них избавиться — и видит один-единственный выход.

Стив никогда не думал, что будет молить о помощи Антонио Старка, стоя с протянутой рукой на его пороге. Никогда не хотел оказаться в таком положении. Но это меньшее из зол, и, возможно, если получится уговорить Старка починить его так же, как он чинит свои механизмы, Стив сумеет спать по ночам, не просыпаясь от призрачного томного голоса.

Дверь открывает дворецкий Старка. Он невозмутим и не меняется в лице при виде Капитана Америки. Конечно, Стив уже не впервые здесь, но впервые по личной инициативе, если можно так выразиться. Очень и очень личной.

Дворецкий проводит Стива в гостиную; Старк вальяжно возлежит на кушетке — как обычно, с бокалом в руке. Когда объявляют о прибытии гостя, Старк вскидывает изящную бровь.

— Какое неожиданное удовольствие. — Он выпрямляется и впивается в Стива таким пронзительным взглядом, что если бы тот был более впечатлительным человеком, то сказал бы, что Старк смотрит прямо ему в душу. — Кто же у нас здесь?

— Я оставлю вас, сэр. — Дворецкий отвешивает неглубокий поклон и уходит, закрыв за собой дверь. Теперь они одни. Совсем одни. Вдвоём.

Стив сглатывает. Ему доводилось встречаться с куда более страшными угрозами.

— Что привело тебя к моим дверям, Капитан? — Старк откидывается обратно. — Судя по твоему лицу — ух, какой ты у нас грозный, дорогуша, — ничего хорошего. Впрочем, ты частенько так на меня смотришь. У меня проблемы? Ты пришёл, чтобы наказать меня?

Старк театрально подмигивает, и Стива перекашивает.

— Ты везде видишь двусмысленность? Обязательно превращать всё… в пошлость?

— Признай же, так жить веселее. — Старк встаёт одним слитным движением; раздается шорох дорогой ткани, скользнувшей по коже. Он полностью одет, но назвать его вид пристойным язык не повернётся. От одной улыбки веет затаённой чувственностью. Стив не может отвести взгляд. — Ты как будто напряжён. Если что, я знаю отличного массажиста. Должен сказать, что оргазм, пожалуй, и в подмётки не годится… хорошему массажу.

Стив каменеет. Подспудный намёк очевиден. Старк очень красноречиво молчит о его… трудностях.

— Нет, спасибо. Мне…

— Тебе?.. — подначивает Старк, подходя ближе. — Тебе как-то неуютно. Что такое? Страшно в грязном притоне?

— Я не боюсь тебя, Старк. — Стив, повернувшись, встречает его взгляд.

— Ну конечно же, Капитан Америка ничего не боится, это всем известно. Присядь, расслабься, а то у меня уже спина ноет из солидарности. И выпей, что ли.

Стив опускается на кресло прямо, словно кол проглотив, и Старк морщится.

— Ну, по крайней мере удалось тебя усадить. Маленькие радости — тоже радости.

Старк устраивается напротив, скрестив ноги. Начинается игра в гляделки.

Не надо было сюда приходить. Дурацкая затея. И что это ему в голову взбрело?

— Тебе захотелось просто полюбоваться мной, дорогуша, или тебе всё-таки есть что сказать? — Старк делает глоток. Стив упорно смотрит ему в глаза, а не на то, как губы прижимаются к бокалу. — Если ты решил отругать меня, то давай уже поскорее покончим с этим, вечером у меня куча дел.

— Мне… — Стив вскакивает. — Мне не стоило приходить.

Он и не думал, что Старк умеет так быстро двигаться; тот уже стоит рядом, и его ладонь легко касается руки Стива. Это словно тавро. Слишком внезапно и слишком горячо. Стив напарывается взглядом на пальцы, невесомо примявшие ткань на рукаве.

— Прости, я не должен был вести себя так несерьёзно. Что случилось?

— Мне… — повторяет Стив. Он сам не знает, что именно пытается сказать. Да, у него есть проблема, но сейчас она кажется совершенно непреодолимой и неразрешимой. Стив пялится на руку Старка, и у него снова встаёт. Именно сейчас. Не когда-нибудь, а сейчас. Почему тело совершенно его не слушается?

Он помимо воли опускает взгляд ниже, Старк тоже — и тихо понимающе хмыкает.

— Значит, поиск в интернете ничего не дал?

Стив вздрагивает и всё внимание переводит на противоположную стену.

— Нет, — Стив ограничивается простым коротким словом в надежде, что Старк не догадается. Не поймёт, что у Стива даже на одну попытку кишка тонка. Насколько же он жалок, что не сумел напечатать нужные слова в окошке и нажать одну клавишу? Насколько труслив, что его и это пугает?

— Что ты пробовал? — теперь у Старка профессиональный тон: похоже, наружу вышла его натура учёного. Стив чувствует себя почти как на медосмотре — тоже такое себе ощущение, — но почему-то это помогает, от отстранённости становится проще.

— Я пробовал, — выдыхает Стив, — думать о…

— Ага. О бейсбольной статистике или о Фьюри, исполняющем танец живота? Или ты просто снова и снова прокручивал в голове текст присяги?..

Стив отдергивает руку.

— Я пришёл сюда не для того, чтобы ты смеялся надо мной. — Он делает шаг к выходу, но Старк снова перехватывает его. Лёгкое прикосновение не способно задержать Стива, но он мгновенно замирает, словно превратившись в камень. На несколько секунд он теряет ощущение себя: реален лишь тот участок кожи, до которого дотронулись пальцы Старка.

— Тише, — низко и мягко произносит Старк. — Я могу помочь.

Стив поднимает голову, разрываясь между желанием убежать и желанием поверить в то, что это правда. Старк убирает ладонь с его руки, но взамен подхватывает его под подбородок — невыносимо ласково. Он словно успокаивает испуганное животное, и Стив, несмотря ни на что, расслабляется. Для двух мужчин это слишком интимный жест. Так можно касаться любовника. Стиву бы почувствовать отвращение, а вместо этого на него снисходит покой.

— Но сперва ты скажешь вслух, чего именно ты от меня хочешь.

Стив прожигает его взглядом. Разве он недостаточно унизился, придя сюда? Признав, что ему требуется помощь?

У Старка на лице написано сочувствие.

— Я всё понимаю, но, дорогуша, согласие эротично звучит. Ну и всё-таки, прежде чем мы что-либо сделаем, я должен услышать от тебя «да».

Точно. В этом есть смысл. Кивнув, Стив открывает рот.

— Мне нужна… — еле выдавливает он из себя. Голосовые связки напрягаются до боли. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Хорошо. — Старк мягко поглаживает пальцами лицо Стива. Это приятно и придаёт уверенности. — С чем мне надо тебе помочь? Тут я бы по возможности полностью избежал неопределённости. Я должен точно знать, чего именно ты от меня хочешь.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог… я не могу… — Стив вдыхает через нос, набирает в грудь воздуха, держит, держит. Закрывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Старк смотрит на него. Пытается думать об этом, как о любом другом навыке. Если бы речь шла о том, как лучше поставить удар или использовать оружие, он бы не боялся попросить. И тут то же самое. Просто попросить. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты помог мне продлить… секс.

— Ладно. — Старк всё поглаживает Стива по виску, по коротким волоскам, от которых начинают расти бачки. — Ты молодец. Ты отлично справился.

Почему-то это не похоже на покровительственное замечание. Больше похоже на то, что Старк искренне восхищён короткой фразой Стива — и от этого становится легче дышать.

— Теперь я задам тебе несколько вопросов. И тебе нужно отвечать честно, имей в виду. Если ты не будешь отвечать честно, ничего не выйдет. Понимаешь?

— Да.

Это довольно просто. Стив способен отвечать на вопросы, хотя, когда он представляет, какие они могут быть, у него загораются щёки.

— Во-первых, в какой степени тебе требуется мое участие? — спрашивает Старк.

У Стива помимо воли распахиваются глаза и немного отвисает челюсть. Он… он не знает, что на это ответить. Он просто… это ведь Старк у них вроде как спец. Он вроде как должен понимать, что делает.

— Прости-прости, виноват. Как ты можешь принять решение, не видя всех вариантов? Ты хочешь, чтобы я просто дал тебе совет? Или чтобы подсказывал тебе в процессе? Или чтобы я трогал тебя? — от последнего предложения Стива передёргивает. — Мы можем исключить всё, что тебя напрягает, — тихо подтверждает Старк, убирая ладонь. Рука Стива движется словно сама по себе: он перехватывает запястье Старка и тянет его обратно. — Значит, так трогать можно?

— Да.

— Рад слышать. — Старк улыбается. Это слышно по тепло вьющемуся вокруг голосу; Стив снова жмурится. — Но только так, и никак иначе?

— Я… — Стив запинается. В мыслях проносятся самые разные образы. — Я не…

— Ничего страшного, если ты не уверен. Ничего страшного, если у тебя нет ответа, — главное, скажи мне об этом.

В груди словно распускается туго завязанный узел. Как же давно Стив отвык полагаться на то, что у кого-то найдутся ответы на все вопросы…

— Давай-ка сядем обратно, и я подробно расскажу тебе всё, что знаю. Хорошо?

— Да. — Теперь Стиву легче дышится. Куда как проще выбирать между простыми «да» и «нет».

— Отлично. Тогда ты вот тут, а я… хочешь, я буду на противоположном…

— Сюда.

Старк как будто протянул ему спасательный трос, который ни за что на свете нельзя терять. Внутри зреет ужасное ощущение, что сейчас Старк — это единственное, что привязывает его к реальному миру.

— Можно и так, дорогуша.

Они садятся, Старк всё-таки убирает ладонь от лица Стива, но тут же берёт его за руку, сплетаясь с ним пальцами. Он держит ласково, но крепко, и поглаживает по тыльной стороне ладони.

— Итак, у тебя проблемы с выдержкой. Здесь нечего стыдиться. Такое частенько бывает, с этим многие сталкиваются, и на то может быть множество различных причин.

— Но только не… — Стив бессильно стискивает зубы.

— Да-да, конечно, ты Капитан Америка. — Старк мягко сжимает руку. — Но мне кажется, что… именно в этом может крыться источник твоих неприятностей. — Стив резко вскидывает голову. — У тебя всё взвинчено до максимума: идеальное зрение, идеальный слух, все чувства остры настолько, что близки к пределам человеческих возможностей. — Стив кивает. — Логично, что и твоё осязание постигла та же участь. И когда ты возбуждаешься, как самый обычный человек, то ощущаешь всё гораздо сильнее. — Старк в очередной раз нежно проводит пальцем по его костяшкам и смотрит так, как будто всё это нормально и совершенно ожидаемо.

— Значит, исправить ничего нельзя. — Стив отнимает руку. Горло сдавливает. Он в ловушке. Никогда у него не получится то, что должно получаться само собой.

— Да нет же, — торопливо влезает Старк. — Конечно нет. Тебе просто придётся преодолеть ещё одно препятствие… — Его взгляд снова полнится сочувствием. — Ничего-то тебе легко не даётся, да? — Он вздыхает словно в такт каким-то собственным мыслям. — Дорогуша, ты сам знаешь, что надо делать, — то же самое, что ты делаешь, когда пытаешься улучшить какой-то навык. Ты ведь не с первого раза начал бросать щит идеально, так?

— Так, — соглашается Стив. — Ты хочешь сказать… мне просто нужно практиковаться?

— Это называется «стоп-старт». Судя по твоему лицу, ты не последовал моему совету поискать в интернете. — Стив, покраснев, отворачивается. — И ладно, и ничего. Я знаю, на такое тяжело решиться.

— Ты-то? Знаешь? — чуть ли не с агрессией спрашивает Стив.

— Ну, немного не в том смысле, — усмехается Старк. — Но я — особый случай. Стыд и я несовместимы. Вот хоть моего брата спроси. А впрочем нет, лучше не надо. Никогда не разговаривай с Грегори. Никому и никогда не стоит разговаривать с ним. — Скривившись, Старк встряхивает головой, явно отгоняя какие-то мысли. — Я имел в виду, что твоё тело нуждается в тренировках. При этом ты можешь пользоваться специальными устройствами. Так или иначе, всё сводится к одному: ты обучаешь свое тело оттягивать оргазм. Для этого требуется только сила воли, а её тебе не занимать.

— Думаешь, я это не пробовал? — хмыкает Стив. Старк смотрит на него.

— Дело это небыстрое. Занимает время. Ты взвинчиваешь себя до упора и останавливаешься. Отвлекаешься на что-нибудь другое, пока возбуждение не спадёт, и повторяешь. Снова и снова.

Стив представляет это себе. Разумно. Логично. Мог бы и сам додуматься.

— Начни с малого. С одного-двух раз. И двигайся к большему. — Старк пожимает плечами. — Должно помочь.

— Ты сам таким когда-нибудь занимался? — вдруг вырывается у Стива.

— «Стоп-стартом»? О да. — Так улыбаться просто неприлично. — Занимался. И наслаждался. И всем бы советовал. Но я всегда воздерживался от оргазма исключительно из любви к процессу. Никаких других причин мне не требовалось.

— Это что же… делают и просто так? — Стив хмурится. — Но зачем?

Старк ухмыляется.

— Для удовольствия, — заявляет он, как будто это самая естественная вещь на свете. — Это же приятно. Зачем ограничиваться пятью приятными минутами, если можно дотянуть до получаса? И зачем останавливаться на получасе, если есть целый день? А в конце… — он пожимает плечами. — Это приносит огромное наслаждение. Когда мне нужен был другой повод?

Это звучит слишком просто, словно Старк о чём-то умалчивает. Однако нельзя огрызаться на попытки влезть чуть глубже в твою личную жизнь, чтобы потом злиться на другого человека, решившего оградить свою.

— Ты упомянул… устройства. — После паузы Стив отступает. — Что же тут может применяться?

Старк с интересом всматривается в него, похоже, взвешивая свои слова.

— Кольца на член. Клетки на член. Специальная смазка. Ну и презервативы тоже помогают притупить ощущения.

Стив борется — безуспешно — с краской, прилившей к щекам. Столько всего. Он не… нет, он, конечно, слышал о презервативах и смазке, но… клетки для… для чего?

— Я не… э-э… по-моему…

— Тише. Не забивай себе голову. Тебе должно хватить своей руки и стальной воли.

— А ты не?.. — Стив осекается, тут же вспомнив, что говорил Старк в самом начале, когда спрашивал, нужен ли только совет или…

Старк моргает, словно оглушённый одним только предположением — хотя именно он первым высказал его.

— Ты хочешь моего участия? — медленно и осторожно спрашивает он. Похоже, каждое слово даётся ему с трудом.

У Стива есть другой выход: он может повернуть назад. Сейчас, вот сейчас он откажется, выйдет за дверь и никогда больше не вернётся. Справится сам. Он способен справиться сам.

— Да? — Сердце пропускает удар.

У Старка кадык прокатывается по шее: он сглатывает.

— Милый, давай проясним. Ты хочешь, чтобы я натренировал тебя на «стоп-старт» — и сделал это физически? — у Старка хриплый и немного низкий голос, зрачки расширены донельзя.

Стиву достаточно ответить «нет». Он должен ответить «нет», потому что это уже чересчур. Он пришёл сюда, чтобы склеить трещины в душе, а сейчас они расползаются дальше. Нужно ответить «нет».

— Да.

— Ладно, дорогуша. Хорошо. Ты отлично справляешься. — Старк протянул руку, помедлил — и опустил на бедро Стива. Поразительно тепло и тяжело, но придаёт уверенности. — Ты в порядке?

— В порядке. — Стив даже не совсем лжёт. Всё как-то нереально и странно, как будто он то ли мирно спит, то ли видит кошмар. Здесь он сам над собой не властен.

— Ты скажешь, что в порядке, даже если у тебя обе ноги будут сломаны, — бормочет Старк. — Слушай, я не знаю, успел ли ты уже попробовать... что-нибудь такое, так что давай обозначим базовые правила. — Стив кивает. В этом есть смысл: прежде чем ринуться с головой в пекло, нужно прощупать его границы. — Отлично. Сейчас я назову тебе несколько цветов. Итак, зелёный значит «можно продолжать, всё хорошо». Жёлтый значит «притормози, есть сомнения». Красный значит «остановись, что-то не так», или «я не хочу это делать», или «больно, неприятно». Если ты скажешь «красный», я тут же остановлюсь. Понимаешь?

— Да.

— Тогда можешь повторить, дорогуша?

Стив смеряет его взглядом — ведь ничего сложного в этом нет. Пусть он не гений, который создал блестящую броню, но три цвета он запомнить может.

— Зелёный — хорошо, жёлтый — притормози, красный — остановись. Я не идиот, Старк.

— Да-да, но мне нужно удостовериться, что ты понимаешь, что мы делаем, а единственный способ удостовериться — чтобы ты сам мне об этом сказал. — Старк поглаживает бедро Стива. Это одновременно успокаивает и отвлекает. — И если мы сейчас этим займёмся, то лучше, по-моему, чтобы ты звал меня Тони… всё-таки «Старк» — немного безлико.

Стив сдерживается, не огрызается в ответ, что Старк… Тони… тоже никогда не звал его по имени. Это только всё усложнит, сомневаться не приходится.

— Хорошо, Тони… Так что… — Хочется спросить, как всё будет происходить, но не получается. В горле пересыхает, язык липнет к нёбу, слова не находятся.

— Не волнуйся. У тебя вроде как уже наметился прогресс. — Тони указывает взглядом на пах Стива, где член всё так же натягивает ткань брюк. — Предлагаю подойти к нашим занятиям с научной точки зрения.

— Что это значит? — Стив пытается не обращать внимания на то, как сердце стучит в такт журчащему голосу.

— Это значит, дорогуша, что нам требуются данные. А точнее — средство управления. — Голубые глаза темнеют так, как Стив ещё ни разу не видел, и он прочищает пересохшее горло. — Покажи мне, как ты обычно это делаешь, а я… буду отмечать детали.

Стив, моргнув, напрягается всем телом. Он ведь знал, что ему предстоит, но знать и непосредственно участвовать — две большие разницы. Он впивается взглядом в Тони, и тот смотрит в ответ. Почему-то он выглядит мягче, чем обычно. Тони обычно щетинится острыми гранями, словно дорогой хрустальный бокал, который швырнули об пол, — но сейчас эти острые грани как будто кто-то подшлифовал.

— Просто делай так, как если бы ты был дома, — говорит Тони хрипло и нежно, и его голос каким-то образом вплетается напрямую в нервную систему. Если бы Стива не ломало так сейчас из-за ситуации в целом, он бы уже наверняка кончил, выплеснулся прямо в штаны, — но, кажется, неловкость и неправильность происходящего идут ему на пользу. Он сам не осознаёт, как нащупывает рукой молнию на ширинке. — Вот и славно, выбирайся оттуда, вряд ли тебе так удобно.

Стив сжимает зубы, чтобы не дать вырваться стону, чтобы сдержать жаркое возбуждение, полыхнувшее в крови от слов Тони. Дело даже не в их смысле — дело в самой обстановке, в том, как Тони направляет его. Внутри зарождается странный трепет.

Однако Стив никак не может скрыть, что член чуть ли не выпрыгивает в ладонь — набухший, покрасневший, весь в смазке, — да с него течёт, как из пробитого крана. Стив розовеет, потому что Тони видит его в таком состоянии, видит его таким голодным, и хватило для этого всего-то разговора.

— Ого, — как-то сдавленно выдыхает Тони, и Стив переводит на него взгляд. Всё его внимание обращено вниз, к паху. У Тони слегка разомкнуты губы и распахнуты глаза. — Вот это зрелище так зрелище, — грубовато, но ласково произносит он. — Само великолепие. Ты только посмотри на себя!

Конечно, Тони такое нравится — Стив в курсе, что его тянет на мужчин. Кроме того, он не раз и не два сам намекал, что ему кажется привлекательным и Стив. Но теперь это настолько явно и неподдельно, что не отреагировать просто нельзя. Член дёргается, Стив проводит по нему кулаком раз, другой, зажмуривается, чтобы не видеть лица Тони, но оно словно выжжено на сетчатке и стоит перед глазами, пока Стив кончает. Долго и бурно.

Его сразу накрывает стыд. Он держит в ладони обмякающий член, белёсые капли разбрызганы по всей одежде, как на одной современной картине, которую он приметил в музее. Он надеялся, что продержится подольше.

— Ого, — повторяет Тони и шумно сглатывает. Стив сидит прямо перед ним, воздух холодит чувствительную кожу — у него по-прежнему всё на виду. Он горбится, втягивает плечи, и цветом его лицо, наверное, уже сравнялось с гидрантом, потому что горят даже кончики ушей.

Прохладные пальцы вдруг касаются его щеки.

— Ну-ну, дорогуша. Откуда взялся этот стыд? Поверить не могу. Тебе нечего стыдиться, совершенно. Это было прекрасно.

Стив фыркает: ничего прекрасного в этом нет.

— Именно так. Я мог бы всю жизнь прожить и не увидеть ничего прекраснее, чем то, что ты мне сейчас доверил. — Тони легко поглаживает Стива по скуле, и у того вдруг перехватывает дыхание — чуть не до всхлипа. — Ты молодец, дорогуша, такой молодец, что показал мне. И ты абсолютно нормален.

Что-то кладут в руку Стива; он опускает голову — салфетки — и, послушно вытерев себя, заправляется.

— Но если ты правда хочешь, то мы определённо сможем увеличить твою выдержку.

— Сможем? — Стив вскидывается. Тони смотрит на него, и в его взгляде нет привычной едва сдерживаемой насмешки над всем миром — одна лишь искренняя забота.

— Разумеется, сможем. Ты Капитан Америка, я Железный человек, для нас нет ничего невозможного.

Словно камень с души падает: возможно, ещё получится всё исправить. Останется, конечно… другая проблема, но если он переборет первую, то, пожалуй, и со второй как-нибудь сладит. И однажды у его истории будет счастливый финал.

— Итак, ты уже и сам немного расслабился, но, если позволишь, я тебе ещё чуть-чуть помогу. — Тони встаёт и подходит к небольшому шкафу; Стив следит за ним. — Дорогуша, ты по-прежнему не против моих прикосновений?

Стив и рад бы ответить отрицательно, но он уже так далеко зашёл… Он весь заляпан своей же спермой, и Тони Старк видел, как это было. Стив завяз слишком глубоко.

— Не против.

— Тогда как насчёт массажа? Если хочешь, можешь не снимать одежду — я только разотру плечи, чтобы снять напряжение с шеи.

— Ты умеешь делать массаж?

Тони, вскинув бровь, ослепительно улыбается.

— Меня учили лучшие массажисты в мире. Один из моих бывших пассий был профессиональным спортсменом. Он до сих пор прочно сидит в шкафу, так что не буду называть имён, но он просто обожал хороший массаж, а мне нравилось его массировать.

— И ничего… сексуального? — настороженно спрашивает Стив. Вроде бы странно проводить эту черту именно сейчас, но ему кажется, что больше он сегодня ничего подобного не выдержит.

— Честно-пречестно, лапушка. — Тони вздевает вверх мизинец. — Голый профессионализм. Обойдёмся без маленьких смертей.

Стив хмурится. Впрочем, из контекста в общем-то ясно, что имеет в виду Тони, так что можно не уточнять.

— Ну, за исключением уже случившейся. — Тони подмигивает. — Снимай куртку, и я приступлю к работе.

Стива не отпускают сомнения, пока он стягивает куртку, однако проходит всего несколько секунд — и сомнения растворяются. Пальцы давят на мускулы на плечах, твёрдо и уверенно разминают, впиваются ровно с той силой, чтобы чувствовалась здоровая боль, как после долгой работы.

Напряжение начинает отпускать, и размеренные движения понемногу убаюкивают Стива. Он прямо так, сидя, клюёт носом; Тони один за другим убирает узлы в шее и верхней части спины, и под его, похоже, волшебными руками по коже растекается тепло.

Голова опускается сама собой, тело обмякает, а Тони только бормочет одобрительно:

— Вот и правильно. Так-то намного удобнее. Ты же месяцами не расслаблялся, правда? Неудивительно, что ты весь так зажался, тебя завалило стрессами и тревогами. Давай, отпусти себя. Хорошо. У тебя отлично получается, молодец.

Слова текут потоком, такие же ласковые и тёплые, как пальцы Тони. Как приятно знать, что в кои-то веки Стив хоть что-то делает правильно, — пусть даже при этом он просто сидит, позволяя себя массировать.

Блаженство заканчивается слишком быстро: Тони отстраняется. Стив порывается попросить не бросать его, но вовремя приходит в себя. Он собирается встать, но вдруг понимает, что член снова налился кровью, — и в смятении смотрит на свой пах.

— Что случилось, дорогуша? Весь мой тяжкий труд насмарку.

Стив молчит, но Тони, должно быть, и сам всё замечает: он тихо усмехается, снова повергая в пучину унижения.

— Значит, я хорошо справился со своей задачей. Не волнуйся, ты не один такой.

Тони выходит вперёд, и Стив видит, что тот тоже возбуждён.

Стива это поражает, хоть и не должно. Он ведь знает, что Тони — гомик, знает, что для него это в порядке вещей. А вот Стиву от того, что оба они сейчас в одном состоянии, становится не по себе.

— Что я говорил о стыде, сладкий? — напоминает Старк, когда Стив торопливо вскакивает. — Тут нечего стыдиться.

— Что, тебя такое вставляет, Старк? — в голосе Стива вскипает бешеная ярость. Тони отшатывается.

— Не меня одного. Но ты не бойся, Капитан, пидором ты от этого не стал. Абсолютно естественная реакция на внешний раздражитель. Твоя гетеросексуальность по-прежнему тверда и нерушима, сколько бы гомиков типа меня на тебя ни дрочило.

— Ты псих.

— Ты сам пришёл ко мне, — огрызается Старк. И он прав, бесспорно прав. На хрена Стив сюда припёрся? Мог бы и догадаться, что не выдержит и сорвётся. — В чём дело? Мог бы уже и смириться, что тебя считают привлекательным. Что по всей стране — по всему миру — подростки обоих полов вешают на стену твой постер, чтобы мастурбировать, глядя на твой точёный подбородок.

— Это извращение.

— Это жизнь. Ты не можешь никому запретить западать на тебя. Ты не можешь контролировать чужие мысли. И это тебя пугает, да? Люди будут думать о том, о чём хотят, и тебе их не остановить. Когда ты пожимаешь мужчинам руки, ты не знаешь, кто из них представляет тебя обнажённым у своих ног. Когда мимо тебя проходят незнакомцы, ты не знаешь, кто из них фантазирует, как ты нагибаешь его над капотом ближайшей машины.

— Заткнись! О таком нельзя… такое никогда в открытую не обсуждают!

— А я обсуждаю. Потому что единственный способ обуздать слухи — пустить их первым. В этом-то и есть разница между мной и тобой, дорогуша. Я бью на упреждение, а ты…

Что бы Тони ни хотел сказать, ему это не удаётся: Стив толкает его к стене и прижимает, пользуясь превосходящей силой.

— И самое смешное, — спокойно говорит Тони, словно они тут погоду обсуждают: Стив дышит тяжело и часто, грудь ходит ходуном, тело звенит от ярости, — что ты не понимаешь, как мне это нравится.

Тони подаётся бёдрами вперёд, чтобы потереться пахом о ногу Стива, и Стив неосознанно дёргается ему навстречу, повторяя движение.

— Нет-нет, — Тони уворачивается, так что Стив толкается в воздух. — Сегодня у тебя уже был один оргазм. Пока этого более чем достаточно.

Стив издаёт невнятный позорный стон.

— Ты пришёл сюда учиться. Силы тебе, конечно, не занимать. Ты можешь зажать меня у стены и тереться, пока не кончишь себе в штаны — как тогда в туалете, когда тебе одного моего голоса хватило. Но можешь ведь и побыть стойким оловянным солдатиком, отпустить меня и выучить новый урок.

Стив замирает. У него есть достойный предлог: он не такой, как Тони. Он не такой бесстыжий и распутный извращенец. Но предлог этот неубедителен и фальшив. По большей части Стив замирает лишь потому, что его попросил Тони.

Он отходит на середину комнаты.

— Цвет? — вдруг спрашивает Тони. — Не буду врать, я сейчас чую жёлтый или даже красный.

— Я… — Стив сперва теряется, не сразу вспомнив о цветах, которые Тони настойчиво требовал затвердить. Зелёный — хорошо, жёлтый — притормози, красный — остановись. На языке вертится «красный». — Я больше не буду играть в твои игры.

— Ты сам ко мне пришёл, — повторяет Тони. — Ты согласился. У меня встаёт только на согласных. Не надо делать из меня злодея.

— Значит, это я злодей?

— По-моему, в нашей ситуации вообще их нет. — Тони пожимает плечами. Привычное хладнокровие окутывает его плащом. — Я только хочу, чтобы ты вспомнил, что я ни к чему тебя не принуждал. Не заставлял. Ты согласился. Ты не отказывался от своих слов…

Стиву нечем возразить.

— Я ухожу, — вместо этого сообщает он.

— Пожалуй, это и к лучшему. Не дай бог ещё сильнее замараешься о мои грязные мысли.

Стив делает глубокий вдох и сдерживает желание переломать всю мебель. Он сам находит дорогу к выходу, не дожидаясь, пока дворецкий возникнет из ниоткуда и проводит его.

***

Той ночью он снова лежит в своей постели без сна, глядя в потолок, и твёрдый член снова пульсирует с настойчивостью, которую невозможно игнорировать.

Стив зло смотрит на него, сжимает кулаком — чуть-чуть сильнее, чем нужно; если уж он будет этим заниматься, то хотя бы без особого удовольствия.

Проводит вверх-вниз раз, другой, пытаясь ни о чём не думать. Это всего лишь естественная потребность организма. Ничего больше.

Но в мыслях его неотступно преследует игриво приглушённый голос Старка: он предлагает помедлить, насладиться подольше.

И Стив слушается. Он немного ослабляет хватку, касается себя неторопливо, почти нежно и, едва не всхлипывая от стыда, крепко зажмуривается. Теперь он не только слышит, но и видит Тони. Он пытается представить себе Гейл — какой она была в ту единственную ночь, которую они провели вместе, — но её лицо никак не вспоминается. Взамен приходит один лишь Тони, Тони, Тони, и Стиву уже совсем немного остаётся, когда в голове твёрдо и отчётливо звучит:

«Стой».

И снова Стив слушается. Словно обжёгшись, он отдёргивает руку от члена и ложится смирно. Тяжело дыша, он открывает глаза — над ним белый крашеный потолок с замысловатыми трещинами. Стива потряхивает от тех усилий, которые требуются, чтобы сдержаться, ему неистово хочется сдаться, всего разок приласкать себя и расслабиться.

Но нет.

Он глубоко вдыхает, и желание слегка отступает, а место утихшего стыда занимает гордость.

Эрекция тоже спадает: член обмякает и поникает. Стив проваливается в сон, уже не обращая внимания на звучащий в ушах голос Тони:

«Молодчина».

***

Если он надеялся, что тот безрассудный визит к Тони поможет раз и навсегда, то напрасно. Он только ещё больше зацикливается. Теперь он очень остро ощущает присутствие Старка. Он пристально наблюдает за бронёй, и каждый раз, как они с Тони оказываются в одной комнате, Стив постоянно косится на него. Когда Тони появляется на телевидении — а такое бывает частенько, потому что у него берут интервью и о его компании, и об Альтимейтс, — Стив переключает на него всё своё внимание, порой забывая о том, что перед этим с кем-то разговаривал. Хорошо хоть благодаря фотографической памяти, подаренной ему сывороткой, он даже отвлёкшись может во всех деталях пересказать, что ему пытались в это время донести.

Их с Тони словно связала невидимая нить, и Тони иногда дёргает за неё, разворачивая Стива к себе, как стрелку компаса к северу.

И когда Стив остаётся один, он думает о Тони. После той первой ночи он, когда дрочит себе, всегда слышит тот же голос. Тони подначивает его и говорит, когда ему остановиться. Стив знает, что всё это лишь выверты его подсознания, но почему-то Тони подчиняться проще, чем себе.

Но звуки понемногу блекнут, теряют свою чёткость; чего-то теперь не хватает. Стив больше не может с уверенностью опознать в этом голосе Тони — похоже, где-то вкралась фальшь, которая напрочь всё портит. Стив теряет сон. Он как животное сношает простыни, отчаянно пытаясь услышать нужные слова, — а их как не бывало.

С другой стороны, Тони на него даже не смотрит. На людях он неизменно любезен, но лишний раз старается со Стивом не пересекаться. Он заводит светские беседы с Джен и Бетти, он общается с Фьюри на грани вежливости — в общем-то, это характерно для их взаимоотношений, — но со Стивом ведёт себя как незнакомец.

Стив старается не выбиваться из привычных рамок, но когда он начинает разговор, тот быстро увядает и затухает. Окружающие замечают, несмотря на то, что Тони — мастер сохранять деловой вид. Это Стив не выдерживает. Он сжимает кулаки, пытаясь внушить Тони хотя бы взглянуть на него. Этому человеку Стив дал увидеть больше, чем кому-либо другому из будущего, а теперь он отказывается даже голову повернуть.

Стиву хочется встряхнуть его, заорать на него, хотя и знает, что злится прежде всего на самого себя. Тони был прав: Стив сам на всё согласился. Тот вечер спровоцировали извращённые желания не Тони — Стива.

— Не знаю, что Тони натворил, — после встречи Альтимейтс Клинт припирает Стива к стенке, — но вы должны, блядь, между собой разобраться. Из-за таких вот недоговорённостей распадаются команды, а у нас и без того достаточно внешних врагов. Не хватало ещё, чтобы нас внутренние ссоры подточили.

— Я разберусь, — выдавливает из себя Стив. Естественно, Клинт убеждённым не выглядит. — Ты прав. Это непрофессионально и недостойно хорошего лидера. Я разберусь.

— Ладно. И ещё… побереги себя, хорошо? Я слышал, что вы с Джен расстались. Сейчас тебе, должно быть, тяжело, но оно, может, и к лучшему. Незачем тебе ещё и это взваливать на свои плечи.

— Спасибо за заботу, Соколиный глаз, но я в полном порядке.

— Ну да. Ты в порядке. Мы все в порядке. У нас, видимо, политика партии такая. — Клинт расхлябанно, чуть ли не издевательски салютует и уходит, оставляя Стива одного.

Он прав. Конечно, он прав. Соколиный глаз видит всё, даже то, что ему не хотят показывать. Стив должен всё исправить. Должен поговорить со Старком.

***

— Превосходно, — выдыхает Старк, когда Стив переступает порог. — Подавленное семидесятилетнее национальное достояние — именно это я и заказывал! — Он несколько раз хлопает в ладоши, изображая аплодисменты. — Пришёл, чтобы снова обвинить меня в своих проблемах?

— Нет. — Стив напоминает себе, что устраивать новую ссору — не самая хорошая идея. Он собрался исправлять ситуацию, а не портить её окончательно. — Нам нужно поговорить.

— О чём бы? Если только это не касается Альтимейтс.

— Не совсем. Впрочем, если ты не можешь заставить себя смотреть на меня, это сказывается на команде.

— Я хотел уберечь тебя от своего развратного взгляда. Думал, ты это оценишь.

— Иди ты на хер, Старк!

— Ты даже не представляешь, как часто я это слышу. Итак, ты хотел, чтобы я посмотрел на тебя? Что ж, вот он я.

Тони поворачивается — и смотрит прямо в глаза Стива. Горло перехватывает. Стиву хочется сказать: только не так. Только не так, как будто ты видишь меня насквозь. Ведь так и есть, да? Под взглядом Тони Стив чувствует себя настежь открытым, как обнажённый нерв, как искрящий зачищенный провод. Слова копятся в мозгу, но ни одно не получается вытряхнуть первым, и они пеплом сгорают на языке, не подчиняясь Стиву. Ему хочется попросить о том, что ему не положено, о том, чего он даже хотеть не должен, но первая же просьба наверняка уничтожит их обоих. Старк откажется, естественно, откажется.

— Или, может, ты пришёл за другим? — негромко роняет Старк, делая шаг вперёд. — Что привело тебя сюда, Капитан? Тебе нужно что-то ещё? Я думал, ты решил больше не играть в мои игры.

— Пожалуйста.

Стив сам не узнаёт свой голос: настолько сдавленно и разбито он звучит. И если его удивляет вырвавшееся у него слово, то Тони оно, кажется, поражает до глубины души.

— Нет. — Он выпрямляется. — Больше мы этим заниматься не будем. Мы уже один раз попытались, и это был полный провал. Твои непрошибаемая мужественность и старое доброе американское пуританство достаточно проявили себя, чтобы я предпочёл политику невмешательства. Ты ясно и чётко донёс до меня, что…

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Стив. Обычно он не склонен ничего выпрашивать, но, похоже, готов опуститься уже и до этого. — Я не… — Он сглатывает. — Я больше так не могу. Я не… Ты везде.

Старк порывисто облизывает губы, его взгляд мечется по комнате, словно ища ответ на неизвестный вопрос. Стив внутренне подбирается. В конце концов, удача сопутствует смелым, а смелость у него в крови. Капитан Америка не трус, так почему он не может попросить о чём-то для себя?

Внутренний голос твердит, что это неправильно. Но Стив уже дошёл до точки. Он слаб.

— Мне нужна твоя помощь, — выдыхает он.

Он видит, когда Тони сдаётся. У него меняется взгляд, он чуть ли не тянется сразу прикоснуться к Стиву — но быстро одёргивает себя.

— Я согласен, — заверяет его Стив.

— Нет, — тут же реагирует Тони. — Согласие действует постоянно, а не единомоментно. Теперь ты должен использовать цвета. Я знаю, в прошлый раз ты их обсмеял, но мне надо понимать, когда тебе хоть в малейшей степени неуютно. — Тони делает паузу. — Наша цель — помочь тебе, так? Если это перестаёт помогать, мы тут же прекращаем.

— Зелёный — хорошо, жёлтый — притормози, красный — остановись, — повторяет Стив. Тони кивает.

— Я буду спрашивать у тебя цвет. Не раз и не два. И ты должен быть честен со мной — вспомни, ты ведь Капитан Америка, а значит, всегда честен. Порой даже чересчур. Не изменяй себе сегодня.

— Я буду честен.

— И мне не нужен «зелёный» на автомате. Задумайся и скажи, если хоть что-то идёт не так.

— Скажу.

— Ладно. — На лице Тони по-прежнему отражается сомнение, но он шагает к Стиву. — Ты… тренировался?

— Пытался. — Стив старательно представляет, что даёт отчёт о миссии. — Начиналось всё неплохо, но затем результаты стали ухудшаться.

— Хм, — задумчиво тянет Тони. Он снова шагает к Стиву и как будто хочет дотронуться, но отдёргивает руку, не решаясь навязывать контакт. — И почему ты так думаешь?

— Я… — Стив выпрямляется. Он сможет. Ему это нужно для того, чтобы стать нормальным. Всего-то требуется нечто вроде отчёта о миссии. Такой миссии, где он совершил ошибку и сам это понял. Если не вдумываться в слова, которые ему нужно произнести, всё будет намного проще. Стив делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь достичь нужной степени отстранённости. — Я начал пробовать после нашего… предыдущего сеанса, и у меня получалось остановиться. Я слышал, как ты командовал остановиться. — Стив заливается краской. — И я останавливался.

— У тебя получалось, если ты представлял, как я командую? — На лице Тони возникает странное выражение, которое Стив не может опознать. — Это… — Тони, помолчав, сглатывает. — Дорогуша, это очень хорошо. Я горжусь тобой.

В груди Стива приятно звенит струна: он действовал правильно. Теперь говорить становится проще.

— Но потом я… это потеряло чёткость. И больше у меня не получалось. Я всё помнил, но срабатывать перестало. Не знаю почему. Это…

— Всё нормально. — Тони, наконец уступив себе, касается Стива. Твёрдая ладонь тяжело ложится на плечо, давит, но вместе с тем и успокаивает. — Неудача — это тоже нормально. Но не забывай, что и прогресс у тебя есть: ты отлично потренировал «стоп-старт».

Стив расслабляется, и Тони сжимает его плечо.

— Цвет?

Стив моргает: он не ожидал этого вопроса так скоро, — но кивает.

— Зелёный.

Тони с лёгким подозрением окидывает его взглядом, но не переспрашивает.

— Итак, чего ты ждёшь от этого вечера? Ты бы не пришёл сюда без плана.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты… — Стив не может подобрать слов и хмурится. Он слабо представляет, о чём именно просит. — Мне нужно, чтобы ты скомандовал мне остановиться, — где-то через минуту договаривает он.

— Ладно, это я могу… но сперва устроим-ка тебя поудобнее.

Тони убирает ладонь, чтобы подхватить Стива под руку, и в груди глухо бухает. За последнее время он совсем отвык от прикосновений, а Тони так щедр на них. Стив не должен за ними тянуться, но они так незамысловаты и невинны, что в них невозможно углядеть никакого вреда — особенно в сравнении со всем тем, чем он собирается заниматься.

Тони неторопливо доводит его до спальни. Стив на миг замирает на пороге, и Тони, почувствовав сопротивление, оборачивается.

— Цвет?

— Зе-зелёный.

— Я же просил тебя быть честным.

— Я могу здесь находиться.

«Это всего лишь кровать», — мысленно убеждает себя Стив.

— Дело ведь не в том, что ты можешь, дорогуша, а в том, чего ты хочешь, — качает головой Тони. — Сейчас это был жёлтый сигнал. Запомни, пожалуйста. Если ты испытаешь нечто подобное, скажи «жёлтый». Хорошо?

Стив кивает.

— Жёлтый, — уже увереннее произносит он.

— Вот и славно. — Тони отходит от спальни. — Не следовало так резко перескакивать. Найдем что-нибудь получше. — Он заводит Стива в другую комнату, с кушеткой. — Как тебе здесь?

Первыми Стив замечает большие окна, обрамлённые плотными шторами, и тут же идёт к ним и задёргивает. Затем осматривается уже внимательнее. Здесь… по-домашнему уютно.

— Зелёный, — помедлив, признаёт он. Тони коротко и довольно улыбается.

— Превосходно. А что скажешь о наготе?

Стив задумывается. Оглядывается на закрытые шторами окна и представляет себе, каково будет оказаться голым перед Тони — то есть, в отличие от прошлого раза, лишённым даже малейшей защиты. Внутри что-то мелко подрагивает, но больше от предвкушения, чем от страха. Интересное ощущение: зародившись в голове, оно наполняет тело теплом, но вместе с тем в горле возникает ком, дыхание перехватывает, а сердце пускается вскачь.

— Зелёный, — снова помедлив, подтверждает он.

— Уверен? Ты не сразу ответил… Если не хочешь снимать одежду, можешь остаться в ней.

Стив мотает головой.

— От этого… — Он прочищает горло, избавляясь от непонятного кома, и начинает раздеваться. Нужные слова так и не находятся, но Стиву уже плевать — и тем больше плевать, чем больше он с себя снимает. Взгляд Тони ощущается почти физически, и почему-то это немного пьянит. Тони был прав, когда говорил, что на Стива частенько смотрят как на сексуальный объект. Он уже привык к таким взглядам — или, по крайней мере, привыкает. Такие взгляды задерживаются на определённых частях его тела или скользят сверху вниз и обратно, наполняясь похотью. Но сейчас всё иначе: происходит нечто важное. Стив чувствует себя важным. Те, другие, глазели на Капитана Америку. Тони же смотрит на Стива. Он знает его слишком хорошо, чтобы видеть в нём кого-то другого.

— Похоже, ты уверен. По-моему, ещё никто так быстро на моих глазах не раздевался. Ты всё так делаешь?

— Быстро?

— Эффективно, — исправляется Тони. — С минимальными усилиями и максимальным результатом.

— Стараюсь.

Тони задумчиво хмыкает, словно Стив дал ему пищу для размышлений.

— Садись, красавчик. Устраивайся поудобнее… мы тут немного задержимся. — У него лукавая и самую чуточку непристойная улыбка. Стиву кажется, что он никогда уже от румянца не избавится, но он послушно садится на кушетку. — Не так. — Голос Тони становится настойчивее. — Я просил устроиться поудобнее. Мы не в армии, здесь нет генералов, которых надо поразить выправкой. Только я… так что расслабься. Ляг на спину, раскинь для меня свои прелестные ножки.

От «прелестных ножек» у Стива мозг коротит, но он отклоняется назад, с каждым дюймом чувствуя себя всё более обнажённым, свободнее кладёт ноги и немного разводит их.

— Цвет?

— Зелёный. — Стив немного ёрзает. Он пока ещё ничего не делает, просто лежит на кушетке. Ничего ещё не было.

— Хорошо. Я сяду вот сюда, сладкий, и буду говорить тебе, когда остановиться. Согласен?

— Да. — Стив обхватывает ладонью уже наполовину вставший член, резко втягивает в себя воздух и начинает дрочить.

— А ты и вправду эффективен, — вздыхает Тони. Стив морщится, потому что теперь Тони явно его не хвалит. — Нет-нет, это неплохо, это очень даже хорошо. Это наблюдение, а не критика. Ты стремишься как можно быстрее перейти к приятной части, но ведь не только концовка приятна. Ты не на гонках, дорогуша. Пусть для тебя это будет полный удовольствий круиз, где важна не цель, а дорога к ней. — Стив сводит брови и сердито косится на Тони. — И не надо на меня так смотреть, милый. Мы же сейчас учимся, правда? Так дай же мне передать тебе свой многолетний опыт. Прелюдия важна. Перестань делать то, что делаешь.

Стив неохотно убирает руку.

— Я не женщина, Старк.

— Уж поверь мне, я это более чем прекрасно осознаю, — с придыханием сообщает Тони, уже не шутливо, а одобрительно. Впрочем, нет ничего плохого в том, что ему тоже от сегодняшнего дня что-нибудь перепадёт. Так и должно быть, это только честно, он в прошлый раз справедливо заметил, что по всему миру люди… восхищаются формами Стива. Одним больше — какая разница? — Но не только женщины способны наслаждаться прелюдией. Как я уже говорил, зачем ограничиваться пятью приятными минутами, когда есть полчаса?

Стив качает головой: Старку бы всё преувеличивать.

— Ты думаешь, у тебя так не получится? Думаешь, не сумеешь продержаться полчаса и не кончить?

— Тони…

— Это самый настоящий вызов. Но не для сегодня. Сегодня я хочу только, чтобы ты замедлился… не надо так резко перескакивать к финалу. Естественно, всё быстро закончится, если ты будешь нестись с такой бешеной скоростью.

— И что же ты предлагаешь? — Стив впивается пальцами в мышцы на бедре. Сам он не считает, что двигался быстро, но Тони, видимо, лучше знать — как обычно. Но Стив ведь именно поэтому здесь, так? Уж в чём в чём, а в этом лучше положиться на опыт Тони. Стив рискует взглянуть на него — тот улыбается с лёгкой сумасшедшинкой и так ест глазами распростёртое перед ним тело, что нельзя не покраснеть.

— По-моему, твоим яйцам не хватает внимания. Может, побалуешь их? — льётся густым мёдом голос Тони.

Стив сглатывает, но уже ведёт руку ниже, подхватывает яйца, нерешительно перекатывает их и ахает от ощущений. Глаза закрываются сами собой, но, Стив заметив это, тут же открывает их.

— Вот и правильно, оттяни их немного, попробуй, как тебе, — продолжает где-то в отдалении Тони, и Стив послушно следует его инструкциям. От осторожного движения пах прошивает удовольствием, бёдра вскидываются. Тони не затыкается: — Вот видишь, как хорошо обладать такой чувствительностью. Ты так невероятно отзывчив.

Стив снова тянет, и это так же приятно, как и в первый раз. Он лениво покачивает бёдрами вверх-вниз.

— Отлично. Вот так, отлично… какая красота.

Похвала греет, помогает успокоиться, настойчивая жажда утихает.

— А теперь коснись прямо за яйцами, да-да, именно там.

Стив касается, и его словно искрами осыпает. Тело и так полно томным удовольствием, и так восприимчиво донельзя, но стоит погладить то местечко — и все нервные окончания разом откликаются, а по коже пробегают мурашки. Стив тихо стонет.

— Я так и думал, что тебе понравится. Это твоя промежность. Классно, да?

Стив кивает, потому что язык не ворочается.

— А теперь давай вернёмся к звезде нашего шоу. У тебя очень красивый член, знаешь ли. Только посмотри, как он гордо стоит, такой пылкий и чувствительный, — говорит Тони с восхищением и обожанием, будто о призовом скакуне. Стив откашливается. Он никогда не воспринимал эту часть тела как нечто привлекательное. Член не привлекать, а работать должен. Однако Тони смотрит на него как на произведение искусства, и в его голос чуть ли не священный восторг пробивается. — Смазка уже капает, а мы едва начали. Как думаешь, если потрогаешь его, сумеешь сдержаться?

— Да, — уверенно отвечает Стив. Пока что кончить ему не грозит, несмотря на то, что взгляд Тони взвинчивает и несёт вперёд. Тут примешивается что-то ещё, и это что-то заливает тело тёплой, сладкой, тягучей патокой.

— Тогда я попрошу тебя один раз не спеша провести кулаком по всей длине, а потом остановиться и убрать руки за голову. Сделаешь?

Стив скупо и резко кивает. Собравшись с духом, он осторожно кладёт руку на член и напрягает пресс, чтобы не толкнуться навстречу горячей ладони. Он порывается подрочить себе как обычно, но вспоминает слова Тони и двигает кулаком намеренно неторопливо, сдерживая себя и растягивая ощущения. Всего один раз, от корня до скользкой от смазки головки. Хочется повторить ещё, и ещё, и ещё, но Стив заставляет себя заложить обе руки за голову.

— Хорошо, это было очень хорошо, — Тони как мягким бархатом его окутывает. — Ты отлично справляешься. Только посмотри на себя.

Тони и сам смотрит на него, наверняка подмечая всё: и как Стив выгибается дугой, и как напрягаются мышцы, и как румянец ползёт по щекам. Тони явно наслаждается зрелищем, и где-то внутри в горячий искрящийся клубок сплетаются гордость и стыд.

Стив никогда ещё не чувствовал себя таким уязвимым. Даже во времена до сыворотки, когда его порывом ветра сносило. Даже когда он очнулся в странном новом мире в окружении незнакомцев и хитроумных изобретений, похожих на орудия пыток. Ему приходилось обнажаться перед другими людьми, но вот так — ни разу: чтобы выставить себя напоказ, чтобы раздеться исключительно по своему желанию, чтобы по тому же желанию полностью открыться чужому взгляду.

— Дорогуша, цвет. Ты как-то… — Рука Тони зависает в воздухе: видимо, он хотел поддержать Стива, но спохватился, что прикосновения под запретом. Сегодня — под запретом.

Стив благодарен за это, но не потому что ему сейчас не хочется прикосновений, а ровным счётом наоборот. Если Тони до него дотронется, Стиву кажется, он тут же поддастся, тут же пересечёт грань и окажется в совершенно незнакомом месте. Он как будто вдруг замечает тёмные и тайные уголки сознания, которые никогда раньше не видел, и это пугает.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Стив примеривается к открывшейся внутри пропасти. До края ещё далеко.

— Зелёный, — произносит он. Тони вскидывает бровь и молчит, как бы давая Стиву шанс изменить своё мнение. — Зелёный. Что дальше?

— Мы повторим всё то же самое, — легко улыбается Тони. — Но до этого нам, пожалуй, потребуется попить и перекусить.

Он достаёт откуда-то сбоку стакан воды и фарфоровую тарелку с фруктами и кубиками сыра. Непонятно, как они здесь оказались, если Тони не собирался сюда заходить. Желудок голодно бурчит, поэтому Стив с благодарностью принимает предложение.

Странно сидеть голым рядом с полностью одетым Тони и есть сыр, как при обычном дружеском визите. Стив остро ощущает свою наготу, и член, пусть даже немного обмяк, ещё заметно возбуждён, так что на колени тарелку лучше не ставить.

Стив не знает, что сказать, но Тони заполняет тишину болтовнёй о броне, о Торе, о миллионе мелочей, имеющих какое-то отношение к Альтимейтс, не обращая внимания на то, что никто ему не отвечает. Обычно Стива злит пустой трёп и стремление Тони при любой возможности перетянуть одеяло на себя, но сейчас разговор требует слишком много усилий, а бесконечный поток чужих слов почему-то, напротив, успокаивает. Точно так же Стив когда-то сидел среди солдат и слушал, как они балагурят. Сейчас возникает то же ощущение товарищества. Взглянув на Тони, Стив задумывается, а не одинок ли он.

Глупая мысль. Тони Старк ослепляет своим богатством, всегда выходит на люди с хорошенькой девушкой под ручку, устраивает вечеринки по высшему разряду с участием элиты и сильных мира сего. Тони Старк знает всех и со всеми на короткой ноге. Тони Старк не может быть одинок.

Но Стиву порой кажется, что нечто такое мелькает в его взгляде. Рыбак рыбака видит издалека, как ни горько это признавать. Одиночество знакомо Стиву не понаслышке. И он понимает, каково это — быть окружённым людьми и при этом чувствовать себя как никогда неприкаянным.

Только когда поток слов затухает, Стив замечает, что и воду уже успел допить.

— Хочешь ещё? — Тони машет на его стакан.

— Воды — нет, спасибо. — На Стива нападает косноязычие. — Но я не прочь вернуться… к тренировке.

Проще думать об этом как о тренировке, а не сексуальном акте. Проще представлять себя учеником, а Тони — учителем, чем кем-либо ещё. Хотя так в целом и есть, правда? Одиноки они или нет — неважно, тренировка есть тренировка.

Тони распахивает глаза, и на его губах появляется лёгкая довольная улыбка.

— Конечно, дорогуша. Твоё желание — закон. Давай-ка ты отдашь это мне, а потом ляжешь поудобнее.

Тони забирает тарелку и стакан, отставляет в сторону — Стив слышит стук даже сквозь гул крови в ушах, набирающий силу в предвкушении.

— Ты не мог бы… — Он не заканчивает фразу, но Тони больше не пытается заполнить тишину. Он ждёт. — Можешь меня трогать. — Стив собирает в кулак всю решимость. На короткий миг — едва ли дольше одного вздоха — Тони явно теряется и не может подобрать слов. И всё из-за Стива; тот чувствует себя победителем.

— Уверен? — впрочем, Тони уже избавился от своего бокала — с мартини, не с водой, и пальцы у него слегка подрагивают. Да, это определенно победа, и тут есть чем гордиться. Всю свою жизнь в будущем Стив только и делал, что реагировал на чужие действия; теперь же он сам провоцирует кого-то.

— Я бы не просил, не будь я уверен. — Стив откидывается назад и убирает руки за голову, туда, где они были. Соски торчат от прохладного воздуха, члену даже лёгкое дуновение кажется лаской; Стив остро чувствует себя уязвимым, но остаётся полностью неподвижным. Он не боится. Над ним проводили эксперименты, в него стреляли, его били и терзали чуть не до полусмерти. От такой мелочи он даже не дёрнется.

— Ты такой храбрый, дорогуша. — Тони как будто читает мысли Стива. — Ты всегда идеален, да?

Тони судорожно вдыхает, и Стив, кажется, всем собой чует, как тот подбирается ближе и тянется к нему.

Тепло опережает всё остальное. Наверное, у обычного человека не получилось бы мгновенно отследить неуловимые колебания температуры, но только не у Стива: между ними ещё целый дюйм, а Стив уже сосредоточенно впитывает в себя это тепло. Его тело отвечает тем же, общий жар подпитывается ими обоими, и тем сильнее, чем ближе чужая ладонь.

Тони движется так медленно, что это почти невыносимо. Стив следит — заставляет себя лишь следить за ним. Ладони Тони… это не широкие ладони рабочего, и может, именно поэтому они так действуют на Стива. У него длинные, даже, пожалуй, изящные пальцы: мама назвала бы их пальцами пианиста. Сейчас Тони едва заметно согнул их, и в том, насколько естественно это выглядит, кроется особая чувственность. Обычно Тони так не делает: Стив видел, как его выразительные руки мечутся, подчеркивая акценты в его речи и помогая убедить собеседника. Как они скользят по чужому запястью или пояснице, соблазняя и маня своей непристойной гибкостью. Как они облачаются в броню и атакуют, расстреливая противников издалека. Как стремительно и точно они работают, как держат инструменты и барабанят по экрану.

Но в этот самый момент жест Тони полон нерешительности, которой Стив ещё никогда не видел. В нём нет ни капли зрелищности. Это нечто личное и потаённое.

Член подрагивает — Стиву давно не приходилось переживать такой интимности. С Джен было… Из всего, что наполняло их отношения, ни о чём они не могли бы сказать: это только между нами.

Комната Тони кажется укромным убежищем, и Стив чувствует себя в ней под надёжной защитой. Как будто его охраняют и оберегают. Как будто Тони поместил их обоих в броню, чтобы удержать этот призрачный миг, в который на Земле остались лишь они одни.

— Такой храбрый, — снова шепчет Тони и коротко усмехается. — Ты даже не представляешь…

Он едва касается головки, и Стива тут же срывает. Оргазм накрывает его внезапно и пьяняще, словно из бутылки шампанского выдернули пробку, он выгибается и дрожит всем телом. Капли спермы обильно усеивают его живот и руку Тони, а Тони всё смотрит и смотрит.

До Стива доносится собственный стон, мышцы сводит — и даже когда всё прекращается, его продолжает потряхивать. Обивка неприятно колет ставшую излишне чувствительной кожу.

А Тони не отпускает его, медленно и нежно водит ладонью по бокам и бёдрам, бормочет что-то неслышное за белым шумом в ушах.

Когда Стива начинает отпускать, тут же приходит смущение, возвращая его с небес на землю, а следом подступает стыд. Тело как кипятком ошпаривает, и комната вдруг наполняется стылым холодом. Стив, поморгав, открывает глаза; с нечитаемым выражением лица Тони вытирает белёсые пятна.

Стив вздрагивает. По ощущениям клочок ткани пропитан ледяной водой, хотя этого не может быть, и Стиву кажется, что он подхватил лихорадку: он трясется и одновременно горит и мёрзнет. Никогда ещё у него не было такого оргазма, чтобы накрыло с головой. Чтобы размазало тонким слоем.

— Всё нормально, — наконец доносится до Стива какая-то очередная бессмыслица. — Это было прекрасно. Ты такой молодец, Стив.

Слова стихают, не достигая сознания, и Стив крепко зажмуривается. Он распахивает глаза только тогда, когда его окутывают чем-то пушистым, тёплым и таким мягким, что при всей остроте ощущений кожу не раздражает. Стив опускает взгляд; это одеяло, ворсистое голубое одеяло из материала, которого не существовало… в той, прежней жизни. Оно настолько мягкое, что это просто невозможно.

— С возвращением, — ухмыляется Тони. — Тебе было хорошо со мной?

В вопросе слышится подтекст, который намекает на отсылку или шуточку родом из нового тысячелетия. Стиву они незнакомы, но смысл и так понятен. Он спохватывается.

— Мне пора идти, — говорит он через неохоту, вспоминая свою пустую и неуютную квартирку. — И так много твоего времени потратил.

Стив встаёт, сворачивает одеяло, кладёт на кушетку и, не удержавшись, проводит напоследок по нему рукой. Одежду искать не приходится, она лежит там же, где он её оставил, так что ничто не мешает начать собираться.

— Ты уверен? С непривычки ощущения могут быть немного… чересчур…

— У меня бывали оргазмы, — огрызается Стив. Он справится, как-нибудь уж разберётся с непонятно откуда взявшейся потерянностью.

— Лапушка…

— Давай без этого. Я в порядке, Старк.

— Ну конечно. — Тони берет свой бокал и делает большой глоток. — Но тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что необязательно всегда быть в порядке?

Вопрос звучит риторически, поэтому Стив предпочитает промолчать. Он Капитан Америка. И всё у него хорошо.

Выйдя на оживлённую улицу, он отказывается от ожидающей его машины: естественно, Тони хотел бы довезти его домой. Но у Стива есть здоровые и сильные ноги, на которых он отлично умеет ходить. И пусть сейчас они словно чужие. И пусть воздух давит со всех сторон, а футболка царапает до сих пор торчащие соски. И пусть ему кажется, что любой прохожий способен по одному его виду понять, чем он только что занимался и что позволил Тони. Кажется, что все грязные тайны написаны у него на лице.

Квартира кажется ещё меньше, чем обычно, но её теснота не приносит спокойствия. Стив не чувствует себя здесь в безопасности. Он бродит по комнатам то туда, то сюда, не в силах найти себе места и надолго занять себя. Он включает компьютер, но быстро встаёт из-за него, потом ставит чайник, но ничего себе не заваривает. Наконец он садится перед телевизором и находит какую-то дневную телепередачу. Но не может на ней сосредоточиться, в мозгу неустанно крутятся мысли о том, что было недавно.

Может, теперь он ещё ненормальнее, чем раньше?

Лишь в одном он уверен: больше такого не повторится. Это была ошибка.

***

Две недели уходит у него на то, чтобы передумать и сдаться изводившим его мыслям. Эти две недели Тони ведёт себя исключительно профессионально, только иногда хитро и странно улыбается или непонятно почему подмигивает — но для него это в порядке вещей. Кажется, больше никто ничего не подозревает. Альтимейтс отлично ладят друг с другом, пусть даже это «отлично» совсем непохоже на то, что рисует общественное мнение. Стив стремится удерживать всех в том же русле.

Но две недели непрерывных метаний, две недели, когда стоит ему коснуться себя, как он слышит своё имя, произнесённое голосом Тони, и тут же кончает — и Стив уже готов сойти с ума. Всё внутри скручено в тугой ком, а желанная выдержка так же далека, как и прежде.

Значит, ему нужно больше тренировок. Логичный вывод.

И вот он снова стоит на пороге Тони с протянутой рукой, взывая о помощи.

— Я сомневался, что ты вернёшься. — Тони спускает пальто с плеч Стива, чуть дольше, чем следует, задержавшись на бицепсах. — Как ты, дорогуша?

«В отчаянии», — не говорит ему Стив. «Растерян», — тоже не говорит. Пожав плечами, он начинает расстёгивать рубашку.

— Ага, дай-ка это сделаю я… После прошлого раза я подумал, что, наверное, станет лучше, если я буду больше тебя трогать. Привыкать к другому человеку рядом с собой порой не так-то просто. Как к щекотке. — Стив смотрит на него, как на сумасшедшего, и Тони пару раз постукивает пальцем по его подбородку. — Сам себя не пощекочешь, а вот с другим человеком это совсем иное дело. Почти то же самое и с сексом.

— Так ты хочешь… снова потрогать меня?

— Да, — безапелляционно заявляет Тони и проводит ладонями по его груди. — Как ты к этому отнесёшься?

Стив смотрит на него во все глаза.

— Цвет, Стив. Мне надо услышать.

— Зелёный, — почти мгновенно отзывается Стив. На губах Тони расцветает коварная озорная улыбка.

— Молодец, — мягко и интимно произносит он. — Тебе от всей души понравится.

Его руки скользят выше, за шею, пальцы, царапнув ногтями кожу, вплетаются в волосы и осторожно тянут, так что голова запрокидывается назад.

Стив помимо воли стонет — тихо, почти беззвучно, быстро оборвав себя, — но ему самому всё равно слышно, да и в груди отдаётся вибрация. По щекам ползёт румянец.

— О да, дорогуша. Я сделаю так, что тебе будет очень хорошо, — обещает Тони, и его слова шёлковым шарфом обвивают горло. — А пока не шевелись, я освобожу тебя от одежды.

Стив замирает и даже дышать осмеливается через раз.

— Цвет? — шепчет Тони ему на ухо.

— Зелёный, — уверенно отвечает Стив.

Колебаний нет и тогда, когда Тони вынимает из петель одну пуговицу за другой, по дюйму отводя полы вбок и открывая майку.

— Всегда одет по всей форме, да? — Это риторический вопрос, так что можно и промолчать. Стив закрывает глаза, потому что так проще и так больше ощущений. Слой за слоем его избавляют от всего лишнего. Пальцы задевают ткань, резкий вздох у самых запястий — это Тони по одной расстёгивает манжеты.

Рубашка медленно спадает с плеч, по рукам и спине пробегают мурашки.

Стива чуть дёргают — это Тони сперва вынимает ремень из пряжки, а потом вытягивает из шлеек. С металлическом лязгом тот падает на пол.

— Просто потрясающе, что ты позволяешь мне видеть тебя таким. Ты потрясающий…

Прохладная ладонь ложится на щёку, кожа к коже — это что-то невероятное. Стив вскидывается — какое тут жмуриться! — и вдруг с головой проваливается в голубые глаза, в которых светится что-то чересчур серьёзное для Тони Старка.

Тони вдруг занимает собой всё личное пространство, оглаживает грудь, пройдясь по бокам, ощупывает мышцы спины, немного разминает, прежде чем нырнуть к поясу брюк. Его руки не упускают возможности коснуться задницы, прежде чем взлететь вверх, вытянув край майки наружу.

— Руки вверх, милый, — командует Тони — почти беззвучно, но Стив послушно повинуется. Ладони снова перемещаются вперёд, поднимают майку выше, ещё выше, стаскивают через голову — теперь весь торс обнажён, открыт прохладному воздуху и горячему взгляду.

Майка падает на пол к остальной одежде, и в обычных обстоятельствах Стив бы непременно обеспокоился — какое пренебрежение! — но сейчас его не беспокоит ничего, кроме того, как Тони легонько царапает ногтями грудь, чуть больше внимания уделяя соскам. Стив ахает, и Тони довольно усмехается.

— Такой чувствительный… И ты ещё считаешь, что это плохо. Ничего плохого в этом нет, Стив. Чистый восторг. Не могу представить, чтобы кто-то разочаровался, будь у него возможность вот так поиграть с тобой.

— У тебя, должно быть, скудное воображение. — Голос Стива звучит глубже и грубее, совсем непохоже на его обычный. Он не властен над этим.

— У меня превосходное воображение. Ты ни за что не догадаешься, какие там идеи бурлят.

— Что ж, наверное, именно поэтому ты великий изобретатель.

— Я не совсем это имел в виду, дорогуша, но восхищён тем, что ты считаешь меня великим.

Стиву хочется возразить, но против чего? Мозг Тони, бесспорно, способен придумать нечто совершенно невероятное.

— А теперь мы тебя усадим, и я займусь твоими ногами. — Тони берёт Стива за руку, не сжимая и не дёргая, ведёт к стулу, тянет вниз, понукая сесть, и встаёт рядом на колени. Стив смотрит во все глаза. Смотрит, как Тони развязывает шнурки, как стягивает ботинки один за другим, как просовывает пальцы под края брючин — от каждого прикосновения к коже бегут горячие мурашки, — как скатывает носки и бросает их за плечо. Он не торопится: массирует подъём, разминает пальцы ног и растирает между ними.

Стив никогда не думал, что у него такие… чувствительные ноги. Ну да, он передвигался на них и, если приходилось, пинался; а ещё всегда держал чистыми и сухими, чтобы не случилось «траншейных стоп»*. Но он никогда не думал, что в них могут возникать приятные ощущения.

Пальцы Тони тем временем доказывают, что удовольствие, похоже, способна излучать любая часть тела. Он стремиться коснуться каждой частички кожи. У Стива уже каменно стоит, хотя до члена ещё дело не дошло.

Он не понимает, как это работает. Каким образом Тони подключил к члену всё тело целиком? Почему каждое его прикосновение всё туже закручивает пружину в паху?

Глядя ему в глаза, Тони берётся за пуговицу на поясе брюк. Стив сжимает зубы, настраивая себя, и из головы вылетают все мысли, кроме «наконец-то».

Но Тони не трогает его — по крайней мере, намеренно и там, где Стиву хочется, чтобы его трогали. Он только расстёгивает молнию, заставляет приподнять бёдра, чтобы снять брюки, потом аккуратно стягивает и трусы, на которых уже темнеет влажное пятно, — и отправляет их в кучу к остальной одежде.

Он разве что беглый взгляд на его член кидает, прежде чем снова с ухмылкой поднять голову.

— Рад видеть, как ты наслаждаешься. Тебе стоит заниматься таким почаще, сладкий. — Он начинает тереть и массировать мышцы ног, и с каждым уверенным и точным движением Стив всё больше обмякает: болезненные узлы растворяются.

В какой-то момент Тони достаёт, видимо, флакон масла: ладони становятся скользкими и теплеют. Чем дальше — тем приятнее. Тони полностью прорабатывает сперва одну ногу, потом другую, но при этом даже не приближается к покрасневшему, истекающему смазкой члену и никуда не спешит.

— Цвет? — Большие пальцы давят на свод стопы.

— Зелёный, — тягуче и низко бормочет Стив.

— Как мне нравится это слышать… Я хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо. Чтобы тебе было исключительно хорошо, а если вдруг это не так — чтобы ты обязательно мне сказал. Я хочу только подарить тебе немного счастья. В конце концов, мы здесь именно ради этого. Я сейчас перейду к плечам и шее, ладно?

— Да. — Ногу отпускают, и Стив резко выдыхает. Впрочем, Тони быстро и решительно принимается за его плечи; с такой сосредоточенностью он разве что над своим костюмом работал да на нервах играл. Для Стива настоящее открытие, каково это — стать центром внимания Тони Старка.

Стив понемногу плавится, а руки Тони тем временем переходят вперёд: масляно скользят по грудным мышцам и играют с сосками. От каждого щипка Стив приятно вздрагивает, член шлёпает по животу, оставляя липкую влажную смазку. Стив тянется к паху: ему осталось совсем немного, он полностью спокоен и расслаблен. Надо всего-то ничего, один разок…

— Нет-нет-нет, милый. — Тони перехватывает его запястье. Хоть он держит крепко, Стив легко мог бы вырваться. Но не вырывается. Не сопротивляется, когда его руку отводят назад. — Не сейчас. Пока рано.

— Пожалуйста, — хрипит Стив.

— Вспомни, зачем всё это. Ты хотел повысить свою выдержку. Так что будь хорошим мальчиком и делай, как я говорю. Сможешь?

— Да.

— Вот и умница, вот и славно. — Стив будто покачивается на ласковых волнах. — Обещаю, тебе будет очень хорошо, дорогуша. Ожидание — это сладко. Почти так же сладко, как ты сам.

Стив хмурится: ничего он не сладкий. Для мужчин это слово неприменимо. Вот для женщин и десертов — запросто. Оно звучит слишком нежно, а если Стив чего-то и лишён, так это нежности.

— Тебя надо чаще позволять себя баловать, — выдыхает Тони ему на ухо. — Ты сейчас растёкся такой очаровательной лужицей. Дорогуша, я даже поверить не могу, что у меня получилось увидеть тебя таким, что ты так послушно поддаёшься моим рукам. Всё-таки ты совсем не из камня, правда?

— Тони. — Язык отказывается шевелиться, и только имя слабо и неуверенно слетает с него.

— Да, дорогуша, всё хорошо. Я с тобой. Знаешь, Стив, сколько времени прошло? Десять минут, а ты по-прежнему держишься. Ты отлично справляешься. Я постоянно трогаю тебя, но ты до сих пор не кончил. Сейчас я сделаю небольшой перерыв, ладно? Но я никуда не уйду. — Он ведёт ладонью ниже, по прессу, и у Стива дёргается член — так близко! — Ты будешь сидеть здесь и к себе не прикоснёшься, ясно?

Стив кивает.

— Ты должен произнести это вслух, — подталкивает Тони.

— Я к себе не прикоснусь.

Хотя так хочется. Немыслимо хочется. Желание клубится в мозгу, навязчиво давит, но Тони прав. У них есть цель. Это обучение. Стив переборет себя. Когда он тренируется, мышцы тоже болят — а тут просто включилась новая мышца. И болит она немного по-другому: голодная дрожь, начинаясь в паху, прошивает всё тело.

Тони отстраняется. Стив не следит за ним: закрыв глаза, он направляет все усилия на то, чтобы не кончить. Это одновременно проще и сложнее, пока Тони находится в другом конце комнаты. У шкафа раздаются шаги, потом пробку со звоном вынимают из графина, и жидкость с журчанием переливается в бокал. Тони любит дорогой алкоголь. Тони любит всё дорогое.

Вдруг мелькает мысль, от которой всё внутри неуютно скручивает, пока Стиву не удаётся запихнуть её поглубже: а каково будет почувствовать вкус дорогого виски, или бренди, или что там сейчас лилось, на губах Тони?

Стив хоронит этот образ в бездонной могиле, где ему самое место.

— Ты снова напрягся, — слышится сверху голос Тони: тот наверняка смотрит на Стива, любуясь на свою работу. — А я столько сил потратил, чтобы ты полностью расслабился. Цвет, дорогуша?

— Зелёный, — чуть ли не огрызается Стив. Он сам с собой разберётся.

— Да ну? — Тони вроде бы не обвиняет, но Стив морщится, распознав интонацию.

— ...может, жёлтый, — сознаётся он. Та дикая мысль вырвала его из уютного марева, в котором он плавал. Ему снова не по себе и хочется вылезти из собственной кожи.

— Хорошо, я рад, что ты сказал. Ты знаешь, почему ты так себя чувствуешь? — интересуется Тони. Стив ёжится и пристально вглядывается в потолок. — Так-так, сейчас об этом лучше не спрашивать, обсудим позже. Я могу как-нибудь всё исправить?

Хочется ответить «нет», но тихий внутренний голос напоминает, что от прикосновений Тони всё словно замедлялось и стихало, что они приносили восхитительные ощущения. Но самому в этом признаться… самому попросить…

— Я могу всё что угодно. — Тони садится рядом. — Притормозить, ускориться, больше не трогать тебя. — Стив открывает рот, но горло перехватывает. — Значит, это? — Тони замечает, конечно же, замечает, уж в чём в чём, а во внимательности ему не отказать. Стив мотает головой. — Ага, тогда наоборот? Продолжать тебя трогать?

Стив не может сказать об этом, не может попросить вслух, но он переводит взгляд на ясные — слишком ясные — голубые глаза. Они с Тони так близко, что Стив чует запах спиртного в его дыхании, но не думает об этом, упорно не думает. Не может думать. Впрочем, Тони, должно быть, видит в его лице что-то, потому что он медленно кладёт руку ему на щёку. Стив машинально подаётся навстречу.

— В этом всё дело, да? — шепчет Тони. — Тебе нужны мои прикосновения. Какой сейчас цвет?

— Зелёный, — тут же без колебаний отзывается Стив. Кожа снова напитывается теплом. Насколько же легче не думать, когда Тони его трогает и на этом ощущении можно сосредоточиться. — Пожалуйста.

— Ты ведь даже не представляешь, какой ты, правда? — как-то безнадёжно и отрешённо произносит Тони. — Конечно, я буду к тебе прикасаться, драгоценный мой. Разве могу я в таком отказать? Ты же знаешь, что обо мне говорят.

Да, Стив знает. До него доходят слухи, заметки в СМИ и шепотки агентов Щ.И.Т.а. Тони Старка склоняют на все лады, но при том ни словом не упоминают, насколько он может быть ласков.

Тони подхватывает ладонью его затылок, приподнимает и прижимается лбом ко лбу.

— Я о тебе позабочусь, — бормочет он. Странно обещать такое Капитану Америке. Стив никогда не нуждался в чужой заботе, даже когда умирал от осложнений после очередной раны. Но в груди вдруг колет: как будто ему именно этого и хотелось, хотя не должно было хотеться. Возможно, в чём-то он слаб, в чём-то ему необходимо, чтобы…

Тони гладит его по голове:

— Дорогуша, я больше не оставлю тебя одного. Обещаю.

Он начинает разминать мышцы на груди, массирует их так же, как массировал плечи, стирает, отгоняет напряжение — и Стив снова тихо уплывает куда-то. Член неутомимо стоит, но возбуждение негромко рокочет на заднем фоне, не давя.

Ладони Тони опускаются всё ниже и ниже, и Стив подаётся к ним — но они только порхают по тазовым косточкам и вокруг пупка, не касаясь там, где хочется больше всего.

— По-моему, ты уже на грани. — Тони уводит руки совсем низко, на колени — но не убирает, не лишает контакта, — и легко-легко сжимает. Стив снова вскидывается. — Пора сделать ещё одну передышку, дорогуша.

Стив бессвязно стонет, настолько жалобно, что это на него непохоже. Ему бы устыдиться — и позже он наверняка устыдится, — но он ещё никогда так не распалялся. Ни с Гейл, ни с Джен, ни с одной из своих фантазий. Но вот ему встретился Тони Старк и открыл какой-то новый уровень удовольствия, неведомый прежде.

Да это и понятно, это и логично. Тони настоящий умелец, у него было много практики — очень много. Естественно, он знает, что делает. Стив тут ни при чём, всему причиной один только Тони. Стив не может ни на что повлиять. У него бы точно так же стояло, если бы к нему прикасался кто угодно, он бы точно так же возбудился, если бы с ним играли столь же знающие руки. Немудрено реагировать на физическую стимуляцию.

— Только не уходи снова в свои мысли. — Тони убирает со лба Стива прилипшие волосы. До этого Стив и не сознавал, насколько сильно вспотел: всё тело мокрое, капли собираются под коленями и блестят на порозовевшей коже. Он выглядит так, будто пробежал марафон, хотя всё это время лежал на одном месте. — Готов?

— Зелёный, — привычно откликается Стив, вызывая улыбку у Тони. Тот снова принимается за соски: легко скользит пальцами по одному — и оттуда словно горячие искры разбегаются. Стив вздрагивает: теперь всё ощущается ещё острее. После каждого перерыва он как будто в новую кожу переодевается, и теперь от обивки шипуче-колко, а от Тони жарко, и…

Стив опускает голову как раз тогда, когда Тони забирает в рот другой сосок и с силой всасывает. Стив с криком выгибается.

Близко. Совсем близко.

А Тони с ухмылкой отпускает его.

— Держись. Всё отлично. Ты всё ещё терпишь ради меня, ты такой молодец, Стив.

Стив кивает: да, он сможет. Он продержится ещё немного. В конце концов, он здесь именно ради этого. Чтобы научиться.

Посмотрев на него, Тони проводит пальцем прямо по центру груди, вдоль солнечного сплетения. И ещё долго после того, как он отнимает руку, Стив чувствует это фантомное щекотное прикосновение — легче пёрышка.

— Ну что, ещё разок. Но теперь, пока я буду тебя трогать, ты тоже будешь трогать себя — и остановишься по моей команде. Хорошо?

Стив кивает: ему дали чёткое задание на новую миссию.

Тони берёт его кисть и опускает ему между ног.

— Можно только яйца, — твердо объявляет он. — Не член.

Упомянутый орган дёргается, словно требуя к себе внимания, но напрасно. Тони знает, что делает, и потому Стив следует его указаниям. Сам Тони в это время быстро и невесомо пробегается пальцами по бокам, обжигая кожу. Стив запрокидывает голову, часто и тяжело дыша, и подхватывает яйца.

— Вот так, именно так. — Тони кладёт ладони на живот Стива, скользит выше, вдоль груди, к плечам. Оргазм неминуемо подступает. — Стоп.

Стив тут же останавливается, отводит руку, замирает на самом краю, чуя пропасть — миг, другой, — и Тони сжимает его бицепсы, приводя в себя. Стив открывает глаза и судорожно глотает воздух.

— Ты такой молодец. Больше я не буду тебя останавливать, милый. Теперь можешь кончить.

И Стив срывается: ему и обещания достаточно. Под ласковый голос Тони он выгибается дугой, и из качнувшегося члена струями выплёскивается сперма.

Обмякнув, он валится на диван. Он вздрагивает от чересчур острых ощущений, когда Тони обтирает его, — всё тело превращается в оголенный нерв. Стив пялится в потолок и не может понять, что сейчас произошло. Никогда ещё у него таких оргазмов не было. Он пытается убедить себя, что так проявила себя опытность Тони, но внутренний голос шепчет, что Стиву ничто не мешало во время их занятий представлять себе кого угодно: Джен или любую другую девушку, да хоть кинозвезду с красивыми глазами, красными губами и идеальной грудью. Но нет же. Ничего подобного. Стив каждую секунду проживал именно с Тони. Никого, кроме Тони, с ним не было.

И кто Стив после этого?

Он принимает предложение зайти в душ и трёт кожу докрасна, хотя вода обжигающе холодная. Настолько холодная, что напоминает лёд. Напоминает, что Стиву здесь не место.

Доведя тело до почти полного блаженного оцепенения, Стив выходит и довольно спокойно прощается. Тони есть Тони: он раскидывается на диване, и его глаза весело искрятся.

— Только посмотрите на него. Снова принарядился и застегнулся на все пуговки. Значит, до следующего раза, дорогуша. Буду сидеть на телефоне и ждать твоего звонка.

Стив не реагирует: воистину Тони есть Тони, шутовство у него в крови. Счастье ещё, что он в прямом эфире не заявил, как… развращает Капитана Америку.

Дома Стив готовит себе простейшее блюдо: мясо, картошка, консервированные овощи — и, не чувствуя вкуса, съедает. Душ не смог уничтожить память о прикосновениях Тони.

Возможно, Стив зашёл слишком далеко и пути назад уже нет.

***

Тем же вечером он пробует подрочить, вызвав в памяти образ женщины — одной из тех, чьи фривольные снимки висели в казармах или лежали в ботинках солдат. Эти карточки так часто складывали и мяли, что в конце концов на них оставались видны лишь разрозненные части тела.

Всё впустую: снова и снова перед глазами встаёт диван и Тони с его мучительно ловкими пальцами.

Стив отгоняет мысленную картинку и переходит к ослепительно новому ноутбуку, который, подмигнув, вручил ему Тони. В этот Щ.И.Т. точно не заглянет, а Тони… что ж, Тони и так знает всё, что только можно. От него больше нечего скрывать.

Досадливо скривившись, Стив открывает крышку, запускает браузер и переводит его в режим приватности, хоть и уверен, что это не сильно поможет, если всё-таки сейчас за ним следят.

Он не сразу решает, что именно наберёт в строке, — а решившись, так осторожно давит на клавиши, что только с третьего раза удаётся напечатать правильное слово.

На миг задержав палец над клавиатурой, он собирается с духом. Существование порно для него не новость: успел уже посмотреть. В нынешние дни это целая индустрия. На одном из промо-туров Альтимейтс Стив даже встретился с актрисой, снимавшейся в эротических фильмах. Она пришла как ни в чём не бывало, начала общаться со всеми подряд — и никто даже глазом не моргнул. Теперь это норма.

Стив нажимает на клавишу.

Экран заполняется маленькими квадратами видео с мерзкими названиями и краткими описаниями. Стив листает всё ниже и ниже, и от открывшегося разнообразия кружится голова.

Он выбирает первую попавшуюся ссылку; камера крупным планом показывает, как мужчина под неестественные стоны шлёпает женщину по заднице. Хватает всего нескольких секунд, чтобы Стив, сжав зубы, вернулся назад — его члену это зрелище совершенно безразлично. Вульгарная сцена будто вобрала в себя всё, что Стиву ненавистно в будущем, и нисколько не походит на имеющейся у него опыт. С Гейл было неловко, но искренне; да, куча лишних движений, но зато преисполненных чувства. С Джен связь была менее крепкой, но всё же они обращались друг с другом бережно и по-особенному. Они не устраивали масштабную постановку. С Тони всё-таки элемент постановки есть: Стив перед ним весь напоказ — от воспоминаний к щекам приливает кровь, — но только… не так. Между ними всегда лёгкая интимность.

С подозрением посмотрев на экран, Стив вбивает другие слова и уже быстрее запускает поиск.

Всплывает новая подборка видео; Стив щёлкает по первому в списке. Он быстро понимает, что перед ним двое мужчин, и чуть не закрывает окно — но его рука зависает в воздухе. В конце концов, он сам через это сейчас проходит; возможно, небесполезно узнать больше.

Он намеревается наблюдать беспристрастно, но проходит пара секунд — и пах скручивает возбуждением, а ладонь опускается на ширинку. В горле пересыхает, а шум крови в ушах и громкие вздохи из динамиков заглушают внутренний голос, который требует всё выключить.

Сцена разворачивается как будто прямо перед ним, притягивает взгляд, и Стив уже не может оторваться. Он гулко сглатывает, когда мужчина на экране, широко распахнув глаза, умоляет дать ему кончить, а его партнёр только улыбается.

Стив невольно представляет себя на месте того, первого. Он никогда не думал, что будет кого-то о чём-то умолять, но эта мысль тут же застревает в голове, как камешек в копыте лошади. Это всё актеры на экране… и если Тони наклонится над ним вот так и скажет своим горько-шоколадным голосом «ещё рано, дорогуша», а Стив при этом будет связан, как на видео, и ничего, ничего не сможет сделать…

Он забывает, что должен был остановиться: миг, другой — и Стив с хриплым, сдавленным, жадным стоном заливает кулак спермой.

А видео продолжается, и звуки там не менее говорящие; Стив неотрывно следит за парочкой. Главный наносит смазку на палец, обводит им анус второго, а тот беспомощно вскидывает бёдра.

Палец входит внутрь, и Стив глазеет на это с изумлением и восхищением. Мозгом он знал, как двое мужчин могут заниматься сексом. Но видеть это наяву, когда удовольствие, несомненно, получают оба, — совершенно другое дело. Сам Стив представлял себе нечто смутное и абстрактное и в мыслях никогда не доходил от пункта А до пункта Б, а тут ему показывают всё разом, ничего не скрывая. Член снова встаёт, и Стив смущённо косится на него — раньше он ничего привлекательного в таком не находил. Но, может…

Кожа очень чувствительная, сперва касаться себя почти невыносимо — но в тот момент, когда мужчина на экране раскатывает презерватив по члену и с довольным стоном вставляет до упора, Стив снова кончает.

Теперь он весь перепачкан спермой, и внутри царит полный раздрай. Стив краснеет неровными алыми пятнами, ему одновременно слишком холодно и слишком жарко. Он тщательно вытирает руки, прежде чем коснуться ноутбука. Что может быть более неловко, чем отправить технику в ремонт, если красноречиво заляпанные клавиши вдруг начнут залипать?

Он выключает видео, не дожидаясь финала, и убеждает себя в том, что ничего интересного там больше не будет. Потом самоотверженно кидается убирать свою крошечную квартирку, в стирку вместе с одеждой летят все полотенца и покрывала. Большая часть из них чистая, но Стива успокаивает сам процесс.

Проще сосредоточиться на том, чтобы посильнее потереть ткань, чем то и дело видеть перед собой Тони и вспоминать, как его пальцы касались кожи: словно перед ним нечто хрупкое и уязвимое.

Он трёт без остановки.

***

У Стива выдаётся плохой день, и чем дальше, тем хуже. У соседа играет чересчур громкая и чересчур современная музыка — сплошные гремящие басы. Дома заканчивается еда, и Стив идёт к ближайшему магазинчику. Однако тот закрыт, и приходится топать до большого супермаркета, а там безжалостно светят яркие лампы, и их жужжание пилами взрезает мозг.

На улице в Стива чуть не врезается яростно бибикающая машина. Газетные заголовки верещат о проблемах, которые ему не под силу решить, а обложки лежащих рядом глянцевых журналов оскорбляют и объективируют всех и вся.

Стив возвращается домой в таком раздражении, что забывает об осторожности и случайно ломает радиоприёмник, а потом царапает одну из любимейших пластинок.

На уши разом обрушивается окружающий мир. Надо куда-то сбежать. Срочно.

И вот Стив у дверей Тони; должно быть, его глаза мечут молнии — обычно сдержанный и хладнокровный дворецкий поднимает брови. Впрочем, он ничего не говорит.

Стив перескакивает по две ступени за раз и до боли стискивает зубы. Ладони мокрые от предвкушения.

— Нет, — заявляет Тони, как только Стив влетает в комнату.

Кулаки сжимаются сами собой.

— Что значит «нет»?

— Это значит, что ты сейчас не в том состоянии. Да ты посмотри на себя, у тебя сейчас пена изо рта пойдёт.

— Ты считаешь, что я… не способен себя контролировать? — огрызается Стив. Тони вскидывает бровь.

— У тебя рука кровоточит.

Стив опускает взгляд: оказывается, ногти впились в кожу ладони, и теперь из ярко-алых полукругов сочатся струйки крови.

— За минуту заживёт. Я даже ничего не чувствую.

— То-то и оно. — Тони поднимает палец. — Ты даже ничего не чувствуешь. В таком настроении ты не можешь здраво судить о том, что для тебя допустимо, а что нет. И это будет нечестно по отношению к нам обоим.

— То есть ты просто… отказываешь мне? — спрашивает Стив. Тони пожимает плечами. — Я думал, ты…

— Ты думал, я настолько отчаянно хочу полапать тебя и притом настолько безнравственен, что при первой же возможности на тебя наброшусь? Прости, дорогуша. Не такой я человек.

Стив разворачивается к двери.

— А вот это уже лишнее.

— Ты поможешь?

— Ну, я не прогоняю тебя — а то ты ударишь первого же случайного прохожего, который посмеет на тебя как-то не так посмотреть. Я супергерой, в конце концов, на мне лежит долг защищать людей, не исключая откровенных идиотов. И я давненько обнаружил, что вкусная еда способна поднять настроение до немыслимых высот. Всё-таки уже почти время ужина. Останься, перекуси со мной. Я знаю, в каких объёмах тебе требуется пища.

Желудок напоминает Стиву о том, что он и правда голоден. После всех событий этого дня до плиты он так и не добрался. Пожалуй, при иных обстоятельствах он бы с Тони ужинать не сел, но стол у того и вправду отменный. Стив кивает, и Тони ослепительно улыбается.

— Отлично. Тогда идём есть.

***

Столовая Тони явно предназначена для званых обедов. За столом легко поместились бы двадцать человек, так что вдвоём они грудятся у одного конца, чуть не раздавленные пустотой.

Неловкости меньше, чем Стив ожидал. Тони удаётся разговорить его, выудить один за другим рассказы о прошедшем дне, словно шипы из лапы льва вынуть. И в какой-то момент он сводит неприятности к шуткам. Он ко всему относится несерьёзно, но именно сейчас от этого Стиву становится легче на душе — и день больше не кажется таким плохим.

Напряжение спадает, и беседа оживляется. Так странно. Стив не помнит, когда в последний раз общался с кем-то, кроме Баки. С Джен у них как-то не складывалось, а помимо неё у него не так много вариантов. Оказывается, если исключить все поводы для ссор, то Тони становится поразительно интересным собеседником; когда Стив, допив очередной бокал, кидает взгляд на часы, то неподдельно изумляется: уже ближе к завтра, чем к сегодня.

— Мне пора. — Он встаёт. — Спасибо за… ужин.

Тони тоже встаёт и улыбается.

— Пожалуйста, милый.

— И спасибо за… — Стив делает паузу. Они оба знают, о чём он думает, — разговор.

— Обращайся в любое время.

Стив всецело верит Тони. В его улыбке нет ни капли фальши.

***

— Я тут подумывал… — говорит Железный человек, — о наших тренировках один на один.

Вся команда в поте лица ликвидирует следы битвы с рободинозаврами. Уборка в самом разгаре.

— Железный человек! — шипит Стив и оглядывается. Вроде бы никто на них не обращает внимания: Оса по-прежнему порхает на противоположной стороне улицы, а Великан разбирает завалы.

— Ш-ш, дорогуша. У нас приватный канал, — уточняет Тони, и Стив слышит ухмылку в его голосе. Он это специально! — Я решил, тебе так будет лучше… но вдруг я ошибся? Хочешь расширить доступ к нашим занятиям? Полагаю, можно устроить групповые упражнения.

— Тони, — Стив призывает на помощь всю свою строгость.

— Не волнуйся. — Тони резко пикирует вниз и пролетает так близко, что порыв ветра бьёт Стиву в лицо. — Это только между нами. Но у меня появилась парочка идей, так что ты бы заглянул ко мне попозже. Если хочешь.

Что Стив хочет, так это не вести разговор посреди чёртовой улицы, когда всего в нескольких футах маячат сотрудники полиции.

— Отлично. Тогда скоро увидимся, — торопливо обещает Стив, пытаясь поскорее свернуть лавочку.

— Жду с нетерпением, дражайший мой.

Интересно, на что Стив только что подписался?

***

Стив зол и устал. После битвы начались протесты. Горожане с плакатами и речёвками требовали от Альтимейтс вернуться туда, откуда они пришли. Некоторые слоганы были особенно нелестными. В итоге Стив всё-таки согласился сделать крюк к дому Тони и узнать, что же тот для него приготовил.

Тони приветствует Стива как ни в чём не бывало: привычно приподнимается на диване с бокалом в руке.

— Ты мечешь громы и молнии не хуже Тора. Разве всё настолько плохо? — спрашивает он. Стив впивается в него неверящим взглядом: он ведь тоже там был. Он знает, что им кричали. Видел, как женщина швырнула чем-то в него, прежде чем её оттащила полиция. И как он может просто… забыть об этом? — Ну ладно, возможно, и правда настолько. Но, милый, мы все вместе с тобой бредём сквозь дерьмо.

— Я думал, ты создал летающую броню как раз для того, чтобы этого избежать, — парирует Стив. Тони охотно разражается довольным смехом.

— Да, у меня есть определённые преимущества. Но сейчас речь о тебе. Сядь. Что ж ты никогда не расслабляешься?

— Я отлично расслабляюсь, — возражает Стив, но всё же садится одновременно с тем, как Тони встаёт. Вместо того чтобы начать массаж — чего Стив отчасти ждёт и отчасти даже хочет — Тони направляется к шкафу у противоположной стороны комнаты. — Так о чём ты хотел поговорить?

— Об идеях, дорогуша, у меня тут появилось несколько. Впрочем, у меня всегда есть идеи. — Тони наклоняет голову набок и мимолётно улыбается. — Конкретно эти касаются тебя и того, как тебе помочь. — Он выдвигает ящик и достаёт оттуда нечто вроде сложенного вдвое шнура с двумя подвижными фиксаторами. Стив хмурится, пытаясь понять, что именно держит сейчас Тони. — Хм… это сейчас был хороший или плохой взгляд, милый?

— Что… — не договорив, Стив качает головой. — Это поможет?

Сдвинув брови, Тони подходит, садится рядом и протягивает шнур. Вблизи становится ясно, что это не шнур, а резинка. Стив не спешит её хватать.

— Посмотри. Попробуй, что с ним можно сделать. Почувствуй его на ощупь. Всё регулируется, а это крайне полезно с учётом того, что у меня не было возможности протестировать непосредственно на тебе.

Стив медленно поднимает руку, берёт непонятную вещь, осторожно её растягивает. Она довольно легко поддаётся, фиксаторы плавно поднимаются и опускаются. Вот бы только знать, на что сейчас Тони намекает. Судя по всему, исследования были недостаточно тщательными: Стив не имеет никакого понятия, что это такое. Он ожидал увидеть перед собой кольцо на член или нечто подобное, но это… Стив сжимает зубы. Вот уж Тони повеселится.

— Что… это?

Тони всматривается в него, моргает и набирает в грудь воздуха. Однако не для того, чтобы снисходительно просветить, — нет, он просто поясняет:

— Прости, забежал вперёд. Это регулируемое кольцо на член, дражайший мой. — Засунув палец в петлю, Тони немного оттягивает её. — Вот это надевается на яйца. А это, — он указывает на пространство между двумя фиксаторами, — на член. И если вдруг станет неприятно, можно будет просто сдвинуть фиксаторы и всё снять.

— А это… — и снова Стив недоговаривает, потому что не хочет озвучивать глупый вопрос.

— Это — что? — уточняет Тони. Стив морщится: ему самому не верится, что он держит «это» в руках. — Задавать вопросы — нормально. Так мы учимся. Когда задаём вопросы. А ты никогда раньше такого не видел. Я хочу, чтобы ты спрашивал. Обо всём, что только хочешь. Обо всём, что тебе нужно для полного спокойствия.

— А это… не больно? — Стив мельком косится на Тони, но быстро отводит взгляд. Нашел о чём беспокоиться. Такие вещи явно в ходу, а он Капитан Америка. Он вполне способен пережить лёгкую боль.

— Нет, если делать всё правильно. — Тони поглаживает Стива по плечу. — У нас ничего и никогда не будет связано с болью… если только мы оба не решимся, но это уже совсем другое дело… так что если вдруг тебе будет неприятно, ты должен мне сказать, чтобы мы тут же остановились. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал только удовольствие.

Стив вскидывает бровь — но, кажется, это сказано совершенно искренне. Кивнув, он перебрасывает кольцо на… на член из руки в руку, изучая его. Вроде бы не так уж и страшно. Непохоже на те, что он видел в интернете, — тяжёлые металлические полосы и вибрирующие от натяжения резинки. Тут можно устанавливать настолько туго или слабо, насколько захочется. И слава богу. Когда он присматривался к другим, то не понимал, как подобрать именно то, которое подойдет. Неужели существует специальный портной с измерительной лентой?

Видимо, Тони всё продумал.

— Ну что, как насчёт попробовать? — Тони отводит прилипшие волосы со лба Стива.

— Я… — Стив опускает взгляд: он весь грязный и до сих пор в униформе. — Мне нужно… в душ.

— Конечно. Ты знаешь, где он. Принести тебе какую-нибудь одежду?

Встав, Стив на секунду задумывается.

— Пока не надо.

Возможно, секс — именно то, что надо, чтобы развеяться. День был долгим, а с Тони всегда получается расслабиться.

В ванной он в очередной раз восхищается тому, какая роскошь доступна Тони по щелчку пальцев. Многочисленные душевые лейки, ещё более многочисленные настройки — удается выставить их так, чтобы горячая вода с идеально выверенным напором била по всей спине. Настоящий гедонизм: стоя на кафельном возвышении, подставляться под ласковые струи, стекающие по телу и массирующие голову.

Вся грязь и боль этого дня смываются в канализацию, мутная вода постепенно сменяется чистой и прозрачной, и, пусть внутри от этого ничего не меняется, Стиву парадоксально становится легче дышать. На банные принадлежности Тони тоже не поскупился: тут вдоволь всевозможных ароматов и пузырьков, которые Стив видит впервые в жизни. Раньше он всего себя драил одним куском мыла; сегодня, кажется, для каждой части тела придумали своё средство. Есть отдельные средства до душа, для душа, после душа, а также те, которые следует накладывать поверх последних. Это уже перебор, но нельзя отрицать, что, когда Стив с наслаждением растирает грубоватой мочалкой какой-то гель, запах сандала приятно щекочет ноздри.

В душе он проводит гораздо больше времени, чем нужно. Выйдя из кабинки, он смотрит на часы и морщится. Голову он сушит пушистым и лёгким, как облако, полотенцем.

На полу невинно и скромно лежит кольцо на член. Стив смотрит на него, и ему кажется, что оно смотрит в ответ, — хоть это и глупо.

Он не знает, сколько он стоит так, сжимая полотенце в руке и глядя на лежащий перед ним предмет, прежде чем решается. Он здесь, чтобы учиться, чтобы тренировать тело, а при тренировках следует пользоваться правильным оборудованием. Значит, тут применяется вот такое оборудование — точно так же, как в спортзале применяются гири и боксёрские груши.

И судя по тому, что сказал Тони, пользоваться им довольно просто… всего-то… надеть, затянуть — и готово.

К тому времени, как Стив наклоняется за кольцом и снова чуть дёргает его, испытывая податливость резины, член уже вовсю крепнет, проявляя интерес.

Убеждая себя, что это совсем то же самое, что завязывать шнурки на кроссовках, Стив приподнимает член и накидывает нижнюю петлю на яйца. Получается не с первого раза, приходится сдвинуть фиксатор чуть ниже, только тогда всё помещается. Стив снова поднимает фиксатор, и петля затягивается. Ощущения непонятные, чужеродные, как-то скованно и жестковато, тугой захват вообще в таком месте непривычен.

Затем Стив продевает член во вторую петлю — слава богу, тот встал ещё не полностью, хотя неуклонно стремится к этому, — и затягивает и её. Не настолько сильно, чтобы пережать основание, но достаточно, чтобы знать, что она там. Выглядит всё ещё более странно, чем ощущается: свободные концы торчат вверх, как рога. Стив на пробу переступает с ноги на ногу, но нет, ничего неприятного — просто… странно.

Стив косится на дверь и краснеет всем телом, когда представляет, как выйдет отсюда вот так, полностью голым, за исключением кольца на члене. Впрочем, он тут же расправляет плечи и напоминает себе, что в предыдущие сессии никто никакого вреда ему не причинил, мало того — он получил огромное удовольствие. Тони не сделал ровным счётом ничего, чтобы каким-либо образом смутить его, как бы сложно ни было в это поверить. Так что и сейчас причин сомневаться в Тони нет. Просто Стив вряд ли когда-нибудь сподобится по своей воле разгуливать голышом.

Он кладёт полотенце на сушку, расправляет край к краю, надевает один из халатов, висящих на двери, подбирает свою одежду и выходит.

Тони что-то печатает в телефоне, но, как только появляется Стив, сразу отвлекается и начинает пожирать его глазами. Тот, повесив одежду на стул у порога, направляется к Тони.

— Кто-то у нас очень решительный сегодня. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Зелёный, — не задумываясь, отвечает Стив. Он справится. Тони сидит, свободно развалившись на диване, — сложно выглядеть менее угрожающим, чем он сейчас.

— Хорошо… давай-ка ты ляжешь, а я тебя потрогаю, м-м?

Стив сперва кивает, а потом произносит «да» вслух, потому что Тони нравится слышать чёткие ответы.

Осторожные руки увлекают его к дивану, ложатся на плечи, быстро гладят через мягкий халат. Тони очень тактильный. Ему всего нужно касаться, будь то обивка дивана, костюм Железного человека или кожа Стива. Эта мысль вызывает сладкую дрожь.

— Холодно? — едва ли не шепчет Тони. — Я могу поднять температуру, если тебе…

Он отстраняется, но Стив вовремя удерживает его за запястье.

— Нет, я просто… Мне не холодно. — Он даже мотает головой, чтобы вернее убедить. Тони, кивнув, возвращается обратно.

— Тогда ты не будешь против, если я тебя от этого избавлю? — Он пробирается пальцами под ворот халата, щекочет до скрипа отмытую шею.

— Определённо не буду.

Пальцы постепенно сталкивают халат ниже, пока ткань не сползает сама собой, упав белой лужицей на пол. Стив остаётся стоять в чём мать родила — только член обвит резинкой. Тони смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ого. — Кажется, он не может найти слов. — Я и не думал… А ты уже подготовился. Ну конечно же. — Он улыбается умилённо, как будто Стив поступил очень трогательно. — В конце концов, у тебя всегда есть план. Тебе удобно?

Стив отвечает не сразу, осмысливая вопрос.

— Мне не неудобно, — наконец подбирает он слова. Тони, усмехнувшись, проверяет натяжение.

— Рад слышать, красавчик, но если вдруг станет неудобно или больно, дай мне знать, ладно?

— Принято.

Когда Тони немного оттягивает резинку, пах прошивает удовольствием, и Стив почти неосознанно подаётся бёдрами вперёд. Тони тут же оставляет резинку в покое и кладёт ладонь ему на живот, удерживая на месте.

— Ты не устаёшь меня поражать. — В его глазах светится что-то слишком искреннее, и Стив вынужденно отводит взгляд. — Сейчас мы устроим тебя поудобнее и обкатаем эту детку, хорошо?

Он опускает Стива на диванные подушки, усаживает в соответствии с каким-то неизвестным замыслом и отступает, чтобы полюбоваться делом рук своих. Стив поддаётся и раскидывается привольно, внимательно наблюдая за Тони. Он не представляет, что будет дальше, и это одновременно пугает и возбуждает. В горле пересыхает, и сердце гулко бухает, все быстрее перегоняя кровь по венам: написанная на лице Тони сосредоточенность нисколько не успокаивает.

— Я хочу попробовать кое-что новенькое. — Тони встаёт на колени между ног Стива, которые сам же и развёл, бесстыдно выставив на обозрение, как наливается кровью ствол и как чёрная лента всё туже обхватывает его. — Скажи, Капитан, когда у тебя в последний раз брали в рот?

Тони окидывает взглядом тело Стива снизу вверх и останавливается на его лице; его зрачки так расширены, что глаза почти чёрные. У Стива одновременно сердце и член подскакивают. Мокрая головка шлёпает по животу.

— О, вижу, моя идея тебе нравится. — Горячие и тяжёлые ладони ложатся на бёдра Стива, понемногу скользят выше, к паху, и словно раскрывают ещё больше. — Так когда в последний раз твой прекрасный член ласкали губами, дорогуша?

Стив только выдыхает, потому что ответ — никогда. Джен однажды предлагала, но только однажды — ещё до того, как увидела, насколько быстро он кончает.

Тони достаёт квадратик из фольги, надрывает и раскатывает презерватив по члену. Стив с трудом усмиряет себя, жмурится, тяжёло и судорожно дыша, и отчаянно пытается сдержаться. Если он не сдержится, то Тони тут же перестанет, а Стиву сейчас не до сомнений, он не собирается задумываться, насколько сильно ему хочется, чтобы Тони исполнил обещанное. Где-то внутри ворочается ледяной осколок, напоминая, что от таких мыслей вообще-то должно быть не по себе, но животный голод затмевает всё.

— Я за безопасный секс, дорогуша. Заботиться о защите — сексуально… — Тони кривовато ухмыляется. — А ещё это немного приглушит ощущения, чтобы не так остро было.

Он подмигивает, и Стив немного расслабляется — он и не знал, что плечи так свело. Всё предусмотрено, план постепенно обретает очертания. Конечно, Стив всё равно волнуется, что кончит сразу же, как у него возьмут в рот; но хорошо, что Тони заранее продумал и достал то, что наверняка поможет перетерпеть.

Внезапно накрывает странным порывом дёрнуть Тони к себе и сцеловать с его губ самодовольную усмешку. Порывом мимолётным и стремительным, от которого легко избавиться. Стив здесь не для этого. Ничего… личного в их тренировках нет.

— Помимо этого будем снова пробовать «стоп-старт». Когда почувствуешь, что уже близко, постучи меня по плечу или потяни за волосы, я остановлюсь и дам тебе передохнуть. Ясно?

Стив кивает.

— Ты так и не сказал мне, когда в последний раз этим занимался. — Тони наклоняется. Стив упорно молчит, глядя в его голубые глаза: слов не находится. Лицо Тони смягчается, и Стиву становится теплее на душе — его не будут заставлять произносить это вслух. — Значит, мой долг — сделать так, чтобы для тебя это было незабываемо. Тебе понравится, лапушка. Я получал весьма лестные отзывы.

Стиву хочется съязвить — чтобы хоть как-то избавиться от тепла, переполняющего грудь, — и отодвинуться, но он не успевает. Нырнув вниз, Тони обхватывает член губами, и головка оказывается у него во рту.

Стива окатывает жаром. Он запрокидывает голову на спинку дивана, крепко зажмурившись. Весь он — в одной точке, где так горячо и где Тони… о боже, только что нежно и аккуратно обвёл языком верхушку — точно так же порхали его руки по коже. Он впивается пальцами в бёдра Стива и стонет так довольно, как будто наслаждается вкуснейшим блюдом, — и эти стоны эхом отдаются в паху.

Стив воображал это, сотни раз воображал глухими ночами, когда в непроглядном мраке возможно всё, но до такого его воображению было далеко. Оно не могло передать такой тесной, такой всепоглощающей связи с другим человеком. Тони берёт глубже, прямо поверх кольца сжимает у основания, но кулаком не двигает, только держит и языком выписывает узоры. Стив хлопает его по плечу — ему уже слишком.

Тони тут же отрывается, ухмыляясь, как кот, объевшийся сливок. Стив скулит: жаль терять эту связь, это ощущение невероятной близости.

— Прости, меня немного унесло. — Впрочем, улыбка Тони ничуть виноватой не выглядит. — Дыши, дорогуша. Вот так. — Стив глубоко вдыхает, борясь с собой, чтобы попросту не додрочить. Ведь тогда всё будет напрасно. — Скажешь мне, когда снова будешь готов. Ты сейчас такой аппетитный. — Тони оставляет засос на внутренней стороне бедра, обжигая тонкую кожу. — Мне тяжело держать себя в руках.

— Тебе… это нравится?

— Что именно? Как ты сидишь передо мной, и я могу делать с тобой, что хочу?

— Нет, — открещивается Стив, хотя это любопытная постановка вопроса. — Я про… когда ты ртом... вот так. Тебе это нравится?

— Нравится ли мне сосать член? — Кажется, Тони смешно. — О да. Одно из моих любимейших занятий. — Он поглаживает пальцем Стива по колену. — Я знатный членосос, дражайший мой, и горжусь этим. Поверь мне, тут нет ничего сложного. К тому же, у тебя великолепный член.

Стив смотрит на него в упор и не видит ни следа лжи или стыда — то ли Тони не сознаёт, в каком свете выставляет его это признание, то ли ему всё равно. Хотя Тони всегда славился своей беспардонностью, так с чего бы ему теперь что-то скрывать?

— У меня мало материала для сравнения, но у тебя очень хорошо получается.

— Повторение — мать учения, — Тони широко ухмыляется, демонстрируя безупречные белые зубы. — И ты знаешь, насколько я целеустремлён, когда занимаюсь любимым делом.

Верно. Кажется, у Тони есть только два режима: надменное презрение и полная сосредоточенность. И ничего между ними. А ещё Тони — известный гедонист, так что логично, что и сексу он будет уделять много внимания. Впрочем, Стив всегда полагал, что такой богатый и властный человек предпочтёт, чтобы минеты делали ему, а не наоборот. Судя по всему, Стив ошибался.

— По-моему, я готов.

— Хорошо, — хмыкает Тони. Взяв лежащую на диване руку Стива, он кладёт её себе на голову. — Можешь держаться, дорогуша, если хочешь. Мне нравится, когда меня тянут за волосы. Только не слишком сильно, договорились?

Стив кивает, и Тони снова сгибается. На этот раз вместо того чтобы сразу взять в рот, он наклоняет голову вбок и проводит губами снизу вверх по одной стороне, а потом сверху вниз — по другой, повторяя этот путь пальцами. Стив сжимает в ладони его волосы, и в ответ раздаётся счастливый стон.

Тони облизывает головку и наконец засасывает член — понемногу опускается и сразу поднимается, опускается чуть ниже и снова поднимается, плотнее сжимая губы. Стив пытается подстроиться, толкается бёдрами вверх, когда Тони берёт глубже, и садится обратно, когда тот отстраняется. Движения получаются естественно и бездумно.

Но когда удовольствие резко нарастает, на очередном толчке Стива встречает пустота.

— Тише, милый, тише, — Тони чуть ли не виновато поглаживает Стива по животу. — Ещё рано, дорогуша. Ещё рано.

Стив опускает взгляд. Пока Тони пытается тут его утешить, внутри туго скрученным клубком звенит возбуждение, крепко стоящий член едва не вибрирует, а тело словно поджаривают на медленном огне.

— Расскажи, как прошёл твой день, — просит Тони. Пару секунд Стив тупо смотрит на него: у него влажные припухшие губы, глаза горят, как никогда, щёки порозовели, а волосы прилипли ко лбу, но он хочет…

— Не о чем там рассказывать, — еле выдавливает из себя Стив, чудом сообразив, как произносить слова. Он не может отвести взгляд от губ Тони. Эти губы натягивались на его член. Стоит об этом подумать, как в паху дёргает.

— И всё же расскажи, дорогуша. Нужно отвлечься, вспомни. — У Тони коварная улыбка. — Доходим до края и оттаскиваем тебя обратно. Это часть тренировки.

Точно. Тренировка. Вот что это. Нужно сконцентрироваться на чём-то невинном.

— Ты же был там, в бою.

— А до боя? Чем Капитан Америка занимается в своё свободное время?

Неотрывно глядя на Тони — а член тем временем гордо стоит между ними, и не думая опадать, — Стив начинает описывать утреннюю рутину. Тони слушает так, словно у них и не было только что секса, словно Стив не чувствует тугого кольца, под которым пульсирует кровь. Они болтают обо всякой ерунде, и всё это время Тони стоит на коленях, а на его так жадно сжимавших член губах блестит слюна.

Стив не знает, сколько так продолжается; по ощущениям — несколько часов, на каждое слово уходит целая вечность. Наконец Тони всё с той же коварной ухмылкой наклоняется и несильно дует; слюна испаряется, охлаждая ствол под презервативом, и Стив бездумно вскидывает бёдра. Мысли резко разбегаются в стороны. В голове почти пусто — есть только Тони, который сидит и наблюдает за ним.

— Пожалуйста, — сдавленно хрипит Стив.

— Ну, раз уж ты так вежливо просишь… — Тони внезапно снова опускает голову и так глубоко принимает член в рот, что даже непонятно, как там столько помещается. Стив резко оказывается на грани и едва не кончает — только резиновое кольцо его останавливает. Он чуть не рычит от разочарования. Тони глотает, и головка, должно быть, уже в самом горле, а язык скользит по стволу, и губы крепко и туго обхватывают у основания.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяет Стив. Он смотрит, смотрит во все глаза, как Тони сосёт и глотает, и тянет его за волосы к себе, толкаясь навстречу, а тот берёт глубже. Стив никогда ещё такого не испытывал. Это нечто невероятное. Даже с Гейл и Джен так не было. Тогда он действовал как-то механически и неловко, постоянно сомневался, как лучше повернуться или двинуться, и остро чувствовал, что рядом с ним чужой человек, — а здесь нет места тревогам и волнению. Тони знает, что делает, и сам решает, как и что должно быть; Стиву остаётся только отдаться на его волю.

И снова всё прекращается. Стив с трудом, шумно втягивает в себя воздух, в отчаянии глядя в потолок, и стискивает зубы, чтобы не заскулить.

— Дыши, дорогуша, — напоминает Тони.

Стив с громким стоном выдыхает. Просто ужасно, насколько жалобно и беспомощно это звучит, насколько ему необходимо постоянно видеть Тони и чувствовать его взгляд в ответ.

Они смотрят друг на друга, и Тони, сохраняя этот контакт, снова наклоняется. Глядя сквозь ресницы, он неторопливо смыкает губы на члене, даря Стиву своё тепло, даря всё, чего сейчас так хочется.

Стив невольно вскидывает бёдра; Тони коротко и резко стонет, чуть не хрипит, когда толстый ствол забивает глотку.

И этого достаточно — Стив срывается. Удовольствие вскипает и наконец — наконец! — достигает пика, и Тони всё видит от начала и до конца.

Стив подаётся во влажный жар, член пульсирует, извергая и извергая сперму, и тело становится лёгким-лёгким, плывет в той странной невесомости, которую умеет создавать Тони.

Спустившись с небес на землю, Стив понимает, что Тони чуть отсел и держится за щёку.

— Что… что?

Тони поднимает что-то с пола. Сквозь вату в голове Стив не сразу узнаёт кольцо на член.

— Судя по всему, создатели не учли необходимость обкатки на совершенном человеке, — лукаво улыбается Тони. — Ты начисто его порвал… щёку задело.

Стив пялится на него в ужасе, переполняемый виной и стыдом. Если он способен так… разохотиться, чтобы даже специальное кольцо не спасло, то как теперь в зеркало-то…

— Эй, не надо. — Тони растирает его мокрое и скользкое бедро. — Ничего страшного не произошло, абсолютно точно. Если честно, когда тебя унесло так, что ты, невзирая ни на какие препятствия, кончил у меня во рту, — это было самое горячее зрелище в моей жизни. Восхитительно. — Его улыбка становится томной и чувственной. — Я буду долго и бережно хранить этот образ в памяти.

В груди что-то сжимается. Стив скрещивает руки — он сейчас чересчур открыт и уязвим.

Тони всё так же медленно поглаживает его по бедру, успокаивая.

— Ш-ш, дорогуша, — бормочет он, хотя Стив молчит. — Всё хорошо… мне очень понравилось, а тебе?

Стив взвешивает, сказать ли «нет». Ведь он мог бы, мог бы нагло соврать и смыться отсюда поскорее. Больше ему ничего не нужно.

Он убеждает себя, что больше ему ничего не нужно.

Но Тони смотрит на него, и у Стива язык не поворачивается соврать.

— Да.

Есть куда больше слов — и гораздо лучших слов, — чтобы описать тот катарсис, который пережило его тело, но все они копятся где-то внутри, отказываясь выходить наружу. Стив и не борется, жадно приберегая их для себя.

Значит, пусть будет так. Все ощущения — цвета, звуки, запахи — сливаются воедино в одно воспоминание. Яркое и живое воспоминание, которое сыворотка сохранит таким навечно.

— Мне очень приятно. Однако, похоже, ты ещё не вполне удовлетворен. — Тони косится вниз, Стив тоже — оказывается, член всё так же гордо стоит. — Какой изумительный сюрприз! — с искренним восторгом восклицает Тони, как будто кто-то подарил ему бутылку виски, как будто все отклонения Стива созданы специально ему на радость.

Он скатывает использованный презерватив, перевязывает и отбрасывает в сторону, прежде чем достать новый.

— Цвет, сладкий?

— Зелёный. — Стив наблюдает за блестящим квадратиком, которым помахивает Тони.

— Как мне нравится это слышать. — Тони надрывает фольгу и, наклонившись, раскатывает латекс по члену. — А ещё мне нравится слышать «Тони», «да», и «пожалуйста». Ну, если ты вдруг забудешь остальные слова.

— Давай уже, Старк, — грубовато требует Стив.

— Так точно, Капитан. — Подмигнув, Тони ныряет вниз, и Стиву приходится вцепиться в обивку, чтобы уберечь здравый рассудок.

И всё сначала: язык то касается, то отдёргивается. Стоит только удовольствию вскипеть, как градус резко сбивают. Тони играет со Стивом, как кошка с мышкой: то подводит к самому краю, то оттаскивает оттуда.

Стив непрестанно вскидывает бёдра, но Тони только отклоняется и довольно ухмыляется, заставляя его впустую тратить запал. А через несколько минут снова опускает голову.

Они входят в единый ритм: Стив трахает Тони в рот и с лёгким отчаянием чувствует, как близко оргазм, и что если ещё чуть-чуть… хотя бы немного…

Ощущение резко пропадает, и Стив вскрикивает. Схлынувшая волна оставляет после себя пустоту.

— У тебя прекрасно получается. Просто прекрасно. Взгляни на себя. Столько времени уже прошло, а ты до сих пор терпишь. — Тони вкруговую поглаживает его бедра. — Ничего себе.

Стив слепо тянет руку, не в силах открыть глаза, её перехватывают и целуют в раскрытую ладонь.

— Всё хорошо, сладкий. Ты молодец. Я с тобой, — произносит Тони, и только тогда Стив расслабляется. Тони здесь. Тони знает, что делает, он не подведёт, не даст упасть.

— Как думаешь, сможешь сейчас сказать, какой цвет? — мягко спрашивает Тони.

Стив оценивает себя: как бездумно и легко в голове, как всё тело переливается колкими разноцветными искрами, словно рождественская ёлка, как потряхивает от наслаждения — почти как после оргазма, которого ещё не было. Всё чувствуется в тысячу раз острее, нервы накалены до предела, но нет ни страха, ни боли, нет ничего неприятного, и даже пульсация в паху не мешает. Всё замечательно.

— Зелёный, — вяло бормочет он. Тони похлопывает его по бедру.

— Хорошо, я рад. Хочешь кончить сейчас, или мне снова остановиться?

Стив немного тормозит, потому что хочется и того, и того. Кончить — о да, ему нужно кончить. Внизу живота тлеют горячие угли, и до оргазма уже немного, но неплохо было бы и подождать… Сейчас на члене нет кольца. Стив умудрился столько протянуть безо всяких приспособлений. Это ведь настоящий вызов — самому терпеть столько, сколько возможно.

— Ты сегодня здорово постарался. Ты был невероятен. — От похвалы Тони внутри бурлят шипучие пузырьки, вознося Стива куда-то ввысь. — Ты прекрасно себя вёл. Если хочешь, можешь кончить сейчас.

Стив кивает.

— А теперь словами, дорогуша. Вспомни, как мне нравится слышать твой голос, — просит Тони. Стив краснеет, к щекам приливает жар, когда он думает, что придётся произнести это вслух. — Ну же, тут нечего смущаться…

— Я хочу кончить. — Звуки царапают глотку.

— Вот и славно. — Тони облизывает губы. — В таком случае я хочу, чтобы ты сейчас оттрахал меня в глотку, дорогуша. Оттрахал так, чтобы кончить. Сам возьми, что тебе нужно.

Уперевшись одной рукой в бедро Стива, другой рукой он сжимает член у основания и направляет его себе в рот.

Возбуждение налетает, как цунами, и кто Стив такой, чтобы сейчас ослушаться? У Тони внутри идеально горячо, и Стива влечёт вперёд — не остановить, не вернуть, бёдра дёргаются сами собой, а член скользит всё глубже и глубже. Всё заканчивается быстро и яростно, в три коротких толчка: выдохнув имя Тони, Стив выплёскивается. Под полустон-полувсхлип напряжение разом спадает, и он обмякает на диване, вздрагивая всем телом и млея от приятных отголосков.

Вместо мыслей — белый шум. Стив смутно понимает, что с него сняли презерватив, что его обтирают осторожно и почти что ласково. Ему хорошо, и даже когда махровое полотенце проходится по самым чувствительным частям тела, он только ёрзает.

Тони что-то шепчет, но что именно — неважно, настолько нежно это звучит. Его голос успокаивает, и у Стива слипаются глаза. Вся энергия разом иссякает, и он погружается в сон.

Когда он просыпается, на ближайшем столике стоит поднос с закусками и большим стаканом воды. Тони рядом нет. Одежда выстирана, выглажена и аккуратно сложена. Стив смущённо краснеет, представив, о чём, должно быть, подумала прислуга Тони.

Он поспешно одевается и выходит наружу. К счастью, прохладный уличный воздух быстро приводит его в себя.

***

Стиву не хватает силы воли, чтобы избегать Тони, поэтому всё продолжается. У их встреч нет четкого расписания, они разрозненные и бессистемные — просто в какие-то дни Стиву... необходимо его видеть. Он старается терпеть как можно дольше, но обычно удаётся продержаться всего несколько дней, максимум была неделя, да и то лишь потому, что Тони отправился в рабочую поездку.

Стив приходит, и они приступают к тренировкам. Тони находит более прочное кольцо на член, чтобы даже суперсолдату не порвать, и сессии становятся дольше. В один примечательный раз Тони приносит набор для оригами, и пока Стив, сидя за столом, складывает бесконечных тигров, его напряжённый член пульсирует, истекая смазкой каждый раз, как они с Тони соприкасаются руками.

Стив подсаживается на их встречи, и… вопреки голосу рассудка, чем дальше, тем больше Тони ему нравится. Между… тренировками… они ведут интереснейшие разговоры, и теперь их, пожалуй, можно назвать друзьями.

Когда Стив ночью лежит в своей постели и пялится в белый потолок, покрытый мелкими трещинками, которые вроде бы разбегаются всё шире, ему порой кажется, что это уже слишком. Его самого поражает, насколько далеко он зашёл и насколько потерянным он себя чувствует. Он забрёл куда-то во тьму, и не просто не видит пути назад — он даже не знает, хочет ли возвращаться.

Проще всего, когда он с Тони, когда Тони берет всё в свои руки — иногда Стив уплывает куда-то, где всё… замирает. Всё отступает, и остаётся только чувствовать. Тони пропускает сквозь пальцы пряди его волос, уверенно массирует кожу головы, и тревоги, стрессы, сомкнувшаяся вокруг тьма рассеиваются, сменяясь приятным тёплым светом.

А потом, оказавшись в своей тихой квартирке, Стив украдкой ищет разнообразные видео. Он всегда надевает наушники, не доверяя тонким стенам; и когда он кликает по самому привлекательному превью и как можно тише расстёгивает ширинку, его всегда накрывает волной возбуждения вперемешку со страхом.

Он предпочитает не думать о том, что в этих видео постоянно встречаются стройные темноволосые мужчины.

А ещё в те моменты, когда он отводит руку от распалённого члена, он всегда слышит голос Тони, который хвалит его за старание, — но он списывает это на разбушевавшееся эго и тем спасается.

***

Если у них и есть распорядок, то он заключается только в том, что Стив приходит к Тони и Тони ему помогает. Они не устанавливают точных дат. Порой тот или другой предлагает перенести встречу, но тем всё планирование и ограничивается.

Но всё и всегда происходит на территории Тони. Поэтому Стив вздрагивает, когда, открыв на стук, обнаруживает Тони перед дверью своей квартиры.

— Можно войти? — спрашивает тот, и Стив отступает в сторону.

Тони ни секунды не стоит спокойно: он тут же начинает нервно расхаживать по квартире, и у него даже пальцы подёргиваются. Интересно, может, он обычно держит бокал именно затем, чтобы хоть одну руку чем-то занять? Он кажется настоящим ураганом, взбаламутившим обычную мирную квартирку.

— Дорогуша, мне сейчас очень нужно узнать, как насчёт очередной тренировки, надеюсь, ты не против… Но если против, то ладно.

Стив пытается притвориться, что его тело не отреагировало мгновенно. Тони как будто рефлекс Павлова в него встроил.

— Нет, это было бы… неплохо.

Тони наконец замедляется и уже не спеша поворачивается к Стиву.

— Отлично. В таком случае где ты хочешь этим заняться?

Сглотнув, Стив ведёт Тони в спальню. Они ещё никогда не располагались на кровати, но диван здесь маленький и узкий; кроме того, Стив вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь сидеть на нём, помня, что они там делали.

Сегодня Тони особенно внимателен и методичен. Он сам раздевает Стива, никуда не торопясь, и непременно гладит всё, что открывается его взгляду, а потом сосредоточенно и целеустремлённо превращает его в желе. Он словно демонстрирует весь свой опыт, и Стив впервые за несколько недель стремительно несётся к краю, отчаянно втягивая в себя в воздух… и останавливается.

Тони отходит назад, поправляет свою одежду — он так ничего и не снял! — раскатывает рукава рубашки и застёгивает запонки.

Стив наблюдает за ним как сквозь дымку и беззвучно шевелит губами — слова не находятся.

— Одевайся, дорогуша, — говорит Тони так, как будто и не целовал только что с жаром внутреннюю часть бедра, оставляя царапины от щетины и засосы, которые исчезнут слишком быстро. — Мы идём гулять.

— Гулять? — тупо переспрашивает Стив. Тони вскидывает бровь.

— Я подумал, что хорошо бы пройтись по парку. День сегодня отличный. Тебе не помешает подышать свежим воздухом.

Стив медленно моргает: мозг не успевает обрабатывать новую информацию.

— Мы идём гулять. — Он смотрит на своё тело: всё покрыто засосами, между ног покачивается твёрдый член. — Вот так.

— Ну, я бы посоветовал всё-таки что-нибудь на себя накинуть, иначе ты вызовешь скандал, но в целом… так и есть. — У Тони коварная улыбка. — Цвет?

Стив краснеет с головы до пят, недоумевая, откуда Тони это понял. Как пронюхал об очередном его грешке?

Но если только представить, как он будет идти по улице — и никто, никто не узнает, чем они тут занимались. Смотреть на прохожих, может, даже улыбаться им, но ничем не выдавать...

— Зелёный. — Часто и резко дыша, он встаёт и одевается, кусая губы, когда ткань проезжается по особенно чувствительным местам.

Тони кладёт ладони ему на плечи, разминает легонько. Прикосновения слишком мягкие, да к тому же рубашка их притупляет, так что хуже от них не становится.

— Хорошо, — шепчет он. — Ты отлично справляешься.

К счастью, к тому моменту, как они переступают порог, возбуждение немного спадает.

Тони ведёт Стива в парк, и по дороге они… просто разговаривают. Голодный жар сменяется приятным фоновым шумом и только периодически напоминает о себе — когда Тони задевает пальцами кисть Стива, или когда он сам шагает слишком широко и член ощутимо трётся о бельё.

— Зачем? — наконец спрашивает Стив, когда они садятся на скамейку, чтобы просто насладиться видом.

— Зачем что? — поворачивается к нему Тони.

— Зачем тебе понадобилось… встретиться со мной? — Стив оглядывается по сторонам, хоть и понимает, что не сказал ничего компрометирующего. А если бы и сказал, в этом странном будущем некому было бы его обвинить.

Вздохнув, Тони сжимает спинку носа.

— Мне не стоило этого делать. — Теперь Тони смотрит куда угодно, только не на Стива. — У меня сегодня выдался крайне неудачный день. Да ещё и с участием Грега. Когда вмешивается Грег, ничего хорошего не может произойти априори. Я принял несколько ужасных решений, мне нужно было переключиться на что-то, чтобы больше не сомневаться в правильности своих поступков.

— И ты пришёл ко мне.

Эта мысль приносит странную лёгкость. Стиву нравится, что Тони обратился именно к нему.

— К тебе… — Наконец Тони переводит на него взгляд — такой пристальный и искренний, какой редко у него бывает. — С тобой непросто… совсем не просто. Но радовать тебя точно хорошо. Это тот правильный поступок, который мне под силу.

Стиву нечего сказать. Это похоже на признание, только непонятно, в чём именно. Поэтому он только кивает:

— Рад помочь.

— Дорогуша, ты просто нечто, — смеётся Тони.

Стив морщится, но Тони кладёт руку ему на плечо и откидывает назад, на спинку скамейки. Одним пальцем он проводит по коже на шее, щекочет почти невесомо, но и этого достаточно, чтобы всё вернулось в полную силу, чтобы Стив снова воспламенился.

Он сам не знает, как ему удаётся дойти обратно. Тони как будто не отлипает от него, вроде бы случайно трогает тут и там, почти не давя, и не должно быть от этого мурашек — а надо же, пробегают каждый раз. Стив горбится, чтобы хоть как-то скрыть бугор в паху; стоит только Тони коснуться, и член дёргается, норовя встать в полную силу.

Как только дверь квартиры захлопывается, они налетают друг на друга. Тони даже и не думает снова раздевать Стива — прямо так вжимает ногу между его бёдер, позволяя почти бездумно тереться об неё, и шепчет на ухо что-то одобрительное и ласковое.

Стив кончает в штаны, и Тони отводит у него волосы со лба.

— Тебе лучше? — выдыхает Стив. Тони улыбается.

— А тебе?

— Да. — Стив прислоняется к стене, потому что трясущиеся ноги едва его держат.

— Хорошо. — Тони зеркально повторяет его позу по другую сторону двери. — Ты был идеален, дорогуша. Ровно то, что мне требовалось.

Внутри остро вспыхивает удовольствие. Он помог.

***

Альтимейтс, как призовых пони — которыми они, в принципе, и являются, — вывозят на очередное благотворительное мероприятие. Стив сжимает зубы и терпит, потому что им необходимо финансирование и потому что лично ему уже сделали семь выговоров за плохое поведение со спонсорами. Те, кто платят по десять штук баксов за билет, очевидно, ожидают, что Капитан Америка будет мило им улыбаться и кивать болванчиком на любое их слово.

Это извращённый фрик-карнавал, вот что. И в роли фриков — Альтимейтс.

Стив видит, что и по идеальному фасаду Тони пробежали трещины, — то ли благодаря тому, сколько времени они с недавних пор проводят вместе, то ли потому что Тони просто вымотался через край. Его прищур кажется слишком напряжённым, а улыбка — чересчур свирепой для того, чтобы её можно было принять за настоящую.

Хотя видел ли Стив когда-нибудь его настоящую улыбку?

Впрочем, иногда, в самые безмятежные моменты, когда на душе царит тишина и спокойствие, Стив думает, что в Тони гораздо больше искренности, чем ему всегда казалось.

Но здесь и сейчас на нём надета хрупкая маска, которая стремительно осыпается. Стива радует, что нашёлся кто-то ещё, кто настолько же не ко двору, как и он, и особенно, что этот «кто-то» — Тони, который вообще-то везде и всюду ко двору. Но это жестокая и мелочная радость, которой можно лишь устыдиться.

Стив убирает бокал в сторону и шагает к Тони. Он сам не знает, что сейчас делает: его ведут определённые обязательства, которые есть у него по отношению к каждому участнику команды… и долг друга.

— Капитан! — орёт, заметив его, одна из женщин, окруживших Тони. Прижавшись к руке Стива грудью, она целует его в щёку. — Как я рада вас видеть! Теперь у нас целых двое из Альтимейтс.

Вокруг раздается идиотское хихиканье — как будто в этом есть что-то смешное.

— Я решил, что надо бы проверить, не слишком ли много хлопот вам от Тони. — Стив пытается говорить как можно более шутливо, но, судя по тому, как едва заметно морщится Тони, перебарщивает с сарказмом.

— Можете о нём не беспокоиться. — Женщина пренебрежительно машет рукой. — Уверяю вас, мы взяли его под тёплое и уютное крылышко. — Усмехнувшись, она поигрывает со своим ожерельем, явно привлекая внимание к идеально очерченной ложбинке. — А есть ли такое крылышко у вас, Капитан? — Тон не оставляет сомнений в том, на что она намекает. Казалось бы — чего Стиву ещё надо? Она красива и определённо богата — на фронте только о таких и мечтали. Хранили их фотокарточки в карманах и талдычили при каждом удобном случае, насколько они шикарны.

Стив смотрит на неё и не чувствует ничего. Ровным счётом ничего. Он словно проваливается в пустоту — а ведь он пытался. Пытался быть нормальным. Пытался чувствовать только то, что должно. Но он устал притворяться, что когда остаётся один, то думает только о таких женщинах, и что так же, как все, реагирует на глубокий вырез платья и алые губы. Больше он не в силах. Просто… не может, и всё. Он перешёл точку невозврата и утратил надежду найти путь обратно.

Разговор продолжается и без Стива, и в конце концов гости идут дальше. Та женщина всё бросает томные взгляды из-под ресниц, но Стив представляет, как смотрит на него Тони, сидя у него между ног, — и любые попытки флирта в сравнении с этим сразу меркнут.

— Она явно заинтересована в тебе. — Тони отпивает из своего бокала. — Что и неудивительно. Мне кажется, стоит тебе подмигнуть и кивнуть — и любой в этом зале пойдёт за тобой… а вот насчёт неё я уверен на все сто процентов: она готова отсосать тебе в первом же укромном местечке.

— Не думаю, что из этого вышло бы что-то хорошее. И не думаю, что это уместно обсуждать, Старк.

— Если ты беспокоишься о… ну, ты знаешь, — Тони понижает голос, — то, по-моему, у тебя нет причин. Ты отлично справляешься, юный падаван. Пора отбросить костыли.

— Тебе обязательно нужно быть таким…

— Шутом? — подсказывает Тони.

— Легкомысленным, — шипит Стив. — Почему ты над всем смеешься?

Может, и над ним Тони смеётся? Знаменитый Капитан Америка, как собачка, выпрашивает у него подачки…

— Наш мир катится ко всем чертям, дорогуша, и с каждой минутой всё быстрее. Смерть неизбежна, жизнь жестока, и если ты не видишь в этом ничего смешного, боюсь, ты слишком невнимателен. — Таким голосом Тони говорит, когда хочет шокировать, разозлить, уязвить, — и это ненавистно в нём Стиву больше всего. До зубовного скрежета.

— По моему опыту, над чужими бедами смеются только подонки, — цедит он чуть громче, чем намеревался. На них оглядываются.

— Улыбнись, лапушка, — просит Тони, хотя у него самого не улыбка — пародия. — Вспомни, что мы на людях. Нельзя же допустить, чтобы у нашей любовной ссоры появились нежеланные свидетели. Такие новости плохо влияют на демографию.

— У нас не… — Стив выпрямляется, стискивает зубы и пытается придать себе более-менее вменяемый вид — но у него вряд ли получается. — Мне нужно подышать. — От раздражения так перехватывает горло, что Стиву едва удаётся выдавить хотя бы это. Он уходит, не дожидаясь, пока Тони скажет что-нибудь ещё, и старается не дать злости прорваться в движения рук и ног. Теперь ему нельзя так выплескивать эмоции. Если он со всей силы опустит ногу на пол, то расколет плитку, если слишком агрессивно оттолкнёт кого-нибудь, то сломает тому рёбра. Контроль. Ему нужно снова взять себя под контроль, пока он не сорвался на глазах у всех, выдав, что Капитан Америка…

Распахнув ближайшую дверь, он вываливается в коридор и идёт, пока музыка и разговоры не превращаются в приглушённый шум. Он с максимальной осторожностью упирается раскрытыми ладонями в прохладную, гладкую и безжизненную стену и сосредотачивается на том, чтобы подчинить себе дыхание, — сейчас оно яростное и прерывистое. Ему нужны минута-две, чтобы прийти в себя. Всего-то пара минут, чтобы обрести некое подобие спокойствия.

Кажется, и тех ему никогда не дадут.

Раздаются шаги. Стиву даже не нужно смотреть, чтобы по уверенной и размеренной походке узнать человека.

— Не то чтобы я предлагал тебе сбежать.

— Если бы я хоть ненадолго задержался там, то что-нибудь расколотил бы, — поясняет Стив, и Тони подходит ближе. Стив не понимает, с чего он так раскис. Он ведь бывал уже на таких мероприятиях, активно проявлял дружелюбие и жал всем руки. Он тёрся бок о бок с актерами, миллиардерами и знаменитостями, единственное достоинство которых — их знаменитость. Почему же хватило всего пары часов и нескольких ехидных шпилек от Тони, чтобы он растерялся и взорвался? Ничего нового — так почему теперь это так трудно вынести?

— Дорогуша, я знаю, как ты всё это ненавидишь, но нас ждут… Я могу извиниться за тебя, если ты…

Оказывается, терпение Стива висело на тонкой нити, и сейчас она рвётся. Чем-то его задевает это предложение — что Тони может… помочь ему? Прикрыть его? Стив сам не знает почему, но его снова накрывает злостью, от которой перехватывает горло, — и он резко разворачивается.

Тони нельзя назвать маленьким, но в последние дни он выглядит почти что хрупким. А рядом со Стивом и вовсе словно уменьшается в размерах. Так что Стив пользуется своим преимуществом и нависает над ним, прожигая взглядом. Тони спокойно смотрит на него и отпивает из бокала.

— Ну что, теперь у нас приступы гнева?

Стив выхватывает бокал у него из руки и швыряет в сторону. Стекло разбивается с колокольным звоном.

— Это был очень хороший виски. — Тони как будто всё нипочём. Стива так и тянет уничтожить эту выверенную небрежность, которая окружает Тони второй бронёй. Он подходит к нему нос к носу и сжимает кулаки.

— И что ты хочешь сделать? — спокойно и уверенно спрашивает Тони. — А то за тобой прибирать ещё придется.

Рыча от досады, Стив как-то с запозданием осознаёт, что стремительно развернулся вместе с Тони и толкнул его к стене.

— Ты хоть когда-нибудь бываешь серьёзным?

— Я совершенно серьёзен. Осколки — это опасно, их обязательно надо прибрать.

— Заткнись!

Тони молча вскидывает бровь. Но и тишина — не то, что нужно Стиву. Он сам не знает, что ему нужно. Он делает шаг вперёд, занимая собой всё личное пространство Тони, и прижимает его к стене.

Тони встаёт поудобнее и, задев бедром пах Стива, привлекает внимание к тому, что творится у того в штанах.

— Ого. — Тони опускает взгляд, и Стив замирает — в отличие от него. Нарочито медленно он подается вперёд, к Стиву, окончательно уничтожая расстояние между ними, притирается так, что ткань мучительно неспешно скользит по крепко стоящему члену. Стив сглатывает — кадык прокатывается по горлу — и с растущим ужасом наблюдает за тем, как расцветает улыбка на губах Тони. — Ого. Вот оно что. Надо было сразу догадаться.

Стив стонет то ли жалобно, то ли жадно, а Тони стоит недвижимо, опаляя его своим теплом. Крепкое, сильное, горячее тело, которое так и манит к себе.

— Дорогуша, если тебе хотелось именно этого, достаточно было просто попросить. — Тони словно создан из текучего шелка на погибель Стиву. Он лениво и плавно покачивает бёдрами, и Стив теряет власть над собой, над своим голосом — ахнув, он толкается навстречу, и его пробирает сладкой дрожью. По коже пробегают мурашки, внизу живота томительно покалывает. — Вот так. Покажи, как сильно тебе это нужно, дорогуша.

Стив и хотел бы отстраниться, но не может. Продолжая толкаться вперёд, он зарывается лицом в плечо Тони. У того ведь тоже стоит, тот сам подхватывает ритм, и Стива, наверное, должно это остудить — но нет. Его только накрывает новой волной возбуждения.

Положив ладонь ему на задницу, Тони сильнее прижимает его к себе, и Стива покидают последние здравые мысли — слишком внезапен этот взрыв удовольствия. Перед глазами вспыхивают звёзды, и он ускоряется. В голове совершенно пусто.

— О да, милый, давай… только посмотри на себя, — выдыхает Тони. — Как же ты сейчас красив. Такой отчаянный, так рвёшься ко мне.

Стив тонко и пронзительно скулит. Он и не думал, что способен издавать такие звуки. Позже ему станет за себя стыдно. Позже его погребёт под собой груз воспоминаний. Но сейчас ему наплевать. Существует лишь жаркое тело, о которое можно тереться, и тихий голос, который шепчет что-то непристойное прямо на ухо.

— Ты ведь не сумеешь сдержаться, кончишь прямо так, в штаны. Просто от того, что потёрся об мою ногу. Даже и не подумал уединиться, когда на тебя накатило. И что бы о тебе сказали, дорогуша, если бы увидели тебя таким? Если бы увидели, что со мной ты становишься настоящей жадной сучкой.

Стив срывается на хрип, когда эти слова заслоняют перед собой всё. Он опускает голову ещё ниже, безуспешно пытаясь спрятаться от них.

— Цвет, Стив.

Ему это кажется какой-то бессмыслицей — он весь в том, чтобы двигаться быстрее, прижиматься теснее. Его волосы хватают в горсть и оттягивают его голову назад.

— Цвет, — требует Тони.

— Зелёный, — вырывается у Стива, и это чистая правда.

— Эй, Тони! Сти…

Окрик обрушивается на него ведром ледяной воды. Стив застывает, и где-то позади застывает Клинт. Тони широко распахивает глаза.

— Срань господня! — Раздаётся шорох — видимо, Клинт отворачивается. — Я не смотрю, блядь, нахрена я это увидел! Я просто… Вас уже ищут. Так что, возможно, бахаться в коридоре — не лучшая идея. И… давайте мы никогда не будем возвращаться к этой теме. Блядь…

Шаги быстро удаляются.

Тони и Стив смотрят друг на друга. Стив непроизвольно снова толкается вперёд, но Тони подставляет руки, заставляя отступить. Член упирается в ширинку, дыхание частит, сердце бьётся так бешено, что, кажется, даже грудь ходит ходуном.

— Может, найдём укромное местечко? — бездумно предлагает он.

— Нет, — чётко произносит Тони. — Остановись. Сегодня ты не кончишь, дорогуша.

— Я…

— Нет, — твёрдо и уверенно повторяет Тони. Член дёргается от такого тона. Помолчав, Тони продолжает: — Тебе… это… цвет?

— Зелёный, — почти машинально отвечает Стив, потому что до этого он ничего не контролировал, а тут… Тони даёт ему возможность сказать своё слово. Всё потихоньку начинает возвращаться на свои места.

— Хорошо… хорошо, — Тони поправляет одежду, подтягивает галстук. — Не сегодня. Уверен, ты сможешь сдержаться. Так ведь?

— Да. — Стив беспомощно сглатывает.

— А теперь ты пойдёшь в туалет и приведёшь себя в порядок. Капитан Америка, который выглядит как подросток, впервые посмотревший порно, — не самое притягательное зрелище.

Стив кивает, окидывает себя взглядом и заливается румянцем. Тони прав, это совершенно неподобающий вид. Надо… надо взять себя в руки. Он снова кивает, полный решимости скорее приняться за дело, и направляется к выходу.

Тони окликает его, и Стив оборачивается.

— К твоему сведению, Капитан, я не смеялся над чужими бедами. В этом нет нужды: куда проще посмеяться над своими.

Стив не находится с ответом. Когда он удаляется, в его голове вертится последняя фраза Тони.

***

С тех пор они не разговаривают.

Тем вечером между ними произошло нечто болезненно интимное. Стив не понимает, как дальше себя вести. Он вспоминает — хотя непосредственно в тот момент он слишком увлёкся, чтобы обращать внимание на что-либо иное, — как у Тони уверенно встало и как тот прижимался членом к его бедру и тёрся всё быстрее. Казалось бы, Стив должен ощутить отвращение, но нет. Под ложечкой тоскливо сосёт, но это не отвращение.

И не по сексуальной близости он скучает — ну, то есть не только. Он обнаруживает, что ему не хватает того, как свободно Тони высказывается обо всём на свете. Не хватает тех передышек, в которые они с Тони просто беседовали, или сидели, или бродили по парку. Не хватает человека, с которым всегда можно поговорить или поужинать. Дома есть слишком скучно и одиноко; стоя у плиты, где варятся овощи на ужин, Стив задумывается, а зачем вообще готовить для себя одного.

Однако у него нет ни одной нормальной причины позвонить Тони. Если он с места в карьер заявит, что ему хочется просто пообщаться, это будет странно. Их отношения вращались вокруг секса и были неразрывно с ним связаны. Разговоры всегда укладывались в промежутки между оргазмами. Стив хочет вернуть и то, и другое, но не знает как. И не знает, стоит ли. Его раздирает эмоциями: всё не так и всё не то. Он думал, что главной ошибкой были их встречи с Тони, так что теперь всё, естественно, вернётся на свои места, мир снова станет цельным и понятным.

Однако паззл никак не складывается.

Все эти метания приводят Стива домой к Баки и Гейл. Он сидит в приусадебном садике, пьёт пиво — хотя оно не производит на него никакого эффекта — и слушает, как Баки распинается о своих посадках. Слова текут умиротворяющим ручейком.

Конечно, Баки недолго даёт ему прохлаждаться. Дождавшись, пока Стив расслабится, он переходит к допросу.

— Ты же сюда пришёл не за тем, чтобы слушать мою болтовню о рододендроне. — Стив оборачивается к вышеупомянутому растению — да, похоже, Баки и правда его погубил. Листья пожухли, а цветы завяли. — Судя по твоему лицу, тебе нужно поговорить.

— Я в порядке.

— Ты мне сейчас очень живо напомнил, как мои дети были подростками. Ответом на любой вопрос было «я в порядке!», как будто мы посмели их оскорбить, предположив иное. В последнее время ты стал свободнее, начал жить в ладу с собой… и нашим временем, пожалуй. — Стив оборачивается. Баки наблюдает за ним с привычной проницательностью, которую даже седина и морщины не смогли у него отнять. — Мы с Гейл рады были это увидеть. Мы за тебя беспокоились.

— За меня не надо беспокоиться, — тут же возражает Стив. Баки только отмахивается.

— У тебя больше нет прав указывать мне, о чём надо и не надо беспокоиться, — он широко ухмыляется. — Ты теперь не мой командир, Стив. Ты мой друг, а для чего нужны друзья?

Стив вздыхает и делает большой глоток пива.

— Стив, что бы там ни было, мы от тебя не отвернёмся. Не могу обещать, что мы всегда будем с тобой, но пока мы тут, мы остаёмся твоими друзьями.

Напоминание об их смертности встаёт в горле комом, с которым едва удаётся справиться.

— Тебе нечего стыдиться, — уверяет Баки. Стив, не сдержавшись, горько и нервно смеётся. — Я серьёзно. Ты не идеален, но ошибки совершают все. А зная твоё упрямство, если у тебя есть хоть малейший шанс что-то сделать — ты не будешь сидеть на заднице ровно и ждать, пока всё пойдёт прахом. Не так уж важно, сможешь ты мне сейчас открыться или нет, — так или иначе, я уверен, что ты всё исправишь.

— Что… — Стив ненадолго замолкает. — Вы с Гейл давно в браке.

К чести Баки, такая непоследовательность его ничуть не смущает.

— Да уж не жалуемся. — Баки с теплом оглядывается на свой дом.

— Я не… — Стив не может найти слов. У него язык не поворачивается признаться Баки, что он гомик. Словно в глотку свинца залили. — Как у вас получилось? Как вы смогли этого добиться?

Не этот вопрос ему хотелось задать.

Баки хмурится, но не давит, как сделал бы на войне. Тогда он себе на беду отличался исключительной прямотой. С возрастом к нему пришла рассудительность, которая каждый раз застаёт Стива врасплох. Сейчас Баки выглядит задумчиво и слегка удивлённо — ведь раньше они старались избегать этой темы. Запутанная история отношений с Гейл нависает над ними, не давая забыть о себе. Стив… так и не смог ничего отпустить и вряд ли когда-нибудь смирится с тем, что ему пришлось потерять. Однако он принял этот союз. Он видит, как они живут, как общаются, как заботятся друг о друге — и рад, что у них это есть. Однако говорить о них всё так же неловко.

— Уважение. И благодарность. Знаешь, почему я посадил в углу вон те розы? — Баки указывает бутылкой на косматый и довольно угрожающий на вид куст. — Я терпеть их не могу, они колют меня каждый раз, как я прохожу мимо, их постоянно надо поливать и подкармливать, и всё равно они умудряются выглядеть так, как будто я их жестоко обкорнал. Зато цветы того самого розового оттенка, который так нравится Гейл. Она любит эти розы. Поэтому я и ухаживаю за ними — чтобы она почаще улыбалась. И она делает для меня не меньше. Между нами сотни таких мелочей. Она делает счастливым меня, а я делаю счастливой её. Ну и секс, естественно, никогда не лишний.

Стив прыскает пивом, и Баки широко улыбается.

— Значит, вы делаете друг друга счастливыми.

— Да. Но, я полагаю, это свойственно любому любящему сердцу. Ты хочешь, чтобы любимый человек был счастлив, и делаешь всё, чтобы этому поспособствовать. Только не думай, что это своеобразный обмен. Никакого долга и прочей чуши тут нет. Ты делаешь это не для того, чтобы получить что-то в ответ. Ты просто чувствуешь, что обязан это делать, потому что не можешь быть счастлив, пока несчастлив любимый человек. И тебе остаётся только надеяться, что он чувствует то же самое.

Стив прокручивает эту мысль, глядя в землю.

— Если один получает свою порцию счастья, а другим вечно пренебрегают, то ничего хорошего в этом нет. Это какие-то нездоровые отношения, — Баки качает головой. — Один всегда берёт, а другой всегда отдаёт. Рано или поздно это прекратится, потому что больше нечего будет отдавать. Нежизнеспособная ситуация, долго так не протянуть… Но что-то я разошёлся. Тебе, наверное, не это хотелось услышать.

— Нет, — мягко возражает Стив. — Это то, что нужно. Спасибо.

— Не за что, — Баки пожимает плечами

Разговор уходит в сторону, возвращаясь в более безопасное русло, но услышанное не даёт Стиву покоя. Даже когда он покидает дом Баки и Гейл. Даже когда он лежит без сна в своей постели, и только тиканье часов составляет ему компанию.

***

И вот спустя неделю он снова на пороге Тони, не в силах и дальше держаться вдали от него. Дверь открывает дворецкий, столь же вежливый и беспристрастный, сколь и всегда.

— Мистер Старк вскоре присоединится к вам, — обещает он, оставляя Стива одного в элегантно обставленной комнате.

Тони даёт ему немного потомиться. Он появляется десять минут спустя, одетый с иголочки — все пуговицы застегнуты, ни единой лишней складки. Это такая же броня, как костюм Железного человека. Неужели Стив окончательно разрушил то, что возникло между ними, не успев даже понять, что это было?

— С возвращением. — Тони вальяжно разводит руки в стороны. — Чем могу служить, Капитан?

Стив делает шаг вперёд, сердце от предвкушения колотится вдвое быстрее. Он чувствует, что всё кардинальным образом изменилось, но отступать не собирается. Он уже не может отрицать, что именно Тони ему нужен, — он пытался, но ничего не получилось. Значит, остаётся только это принять.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты дал мне кончить, — весомо роняет Стив. Ему самому не верится, что он это произнёс, да и Тони широко распахивает глаза. — Я был солдатом, Старк. Я и не такое умею говорить.

— Ну, мне всегда нравились люди, которые знают, чего хотят, — хмыкает Тони. Стив задумывается, не насмешка ли это, но в лице Тони ничего подобного нет, так что нечего и переживать. Тони шагает к нему, спускает куртку с его плеч, и Стив, не дожидаясь, пока тот отойдёт, расстёгивает пуговицы на его пиджаке.

— Кхм… ты отходишь от сценария, — напоминает Тони.

— Цвет? — Стив поднимает взгляд. Тони изумлённо моргает. Есть какое-то странное удовольствие в том, чтобы выбить его из колеи.

— Зелёный, — помедлив, произносит он. — А что? Дорогуша, что на тебя нашло?

Стив мог бы ограничиться намёками, мог бы сказать напрямую, мог бы перевести всё в шутку. Ничего из этого ему не подходит. Это непохоже на него, да и… он теперь хорошо знает Тони. Они больше не тренируются, и он не будет принижать то, что пытается сделать, чем-то грязным и пошлым.

Так что он молча продолжает своё дело: чем больше снимает с него Тони, тем больше он снимает с Тони в ответ. Они остаются стоять в одном бельё, на Тони какая-то нелепая красная шёлковая тряпочка, которая почти ничего не скрывает.

Стив ловит себя на том, что демонстративно отводит глаза, и заставляет себя посмотреть, взять желаемое. Он разглядывает сплошь покрытую бронзовым загаром кожу — ни единой белой полоски. По груди вьются тёмные волосы, спускаются ниже, к пупку, и уходят за резинку трусов.

Это непохоже на тело миллиардера. Тони стройный, но мышцы, наработанные тяжёлым трудом и тренировками — настоящими тренировками, — отчётливо выделяются.

Так странно смотреть на него безо всяких скрытых мотивов — просто потому что есть такая возможность. Так странно дать себе волю просто наслаждаться зрелищем.

— Нравится то, что ты видишь? — спрашивает Тони. Стив хочет сказать «да», но слова застревают у него в горле, и он торопливо кивает.

У Тони смягчается выражение лица, как часто бывает в такие моменты. С вновь обретённой нежностью он кладёт ладонь поверх сердца Стива.

— Всё нормально. Можешь остановиться, когда захочешь.

— Я знаю, — Стив заглядывает Тони в глаза. — А ты?

— Дорогуша, ну как я могу остановиться, когда передо мной такой ты?

Он толкает Стива на диван, проводит руками по его груди, по соскам, которые тут же превращаются в твёрдые камешки. Дойдя до края трусов, он стягивает их, освобождая член, — тот резко выпрямляется и покачивается. Он уже багровый и сочится смазкой.

— Ух какой! — Тони провожает его жадным взглядом. — Ты и в самом деле совершенство.

Стив собирается напомнить ему, что он-то ещё не разделся окончательно, но Тони уже берётся рукой за ствол и дрочит так, что все мысли разлетаются в стороны. Стив выгибается дугой, откинув голову назад.

Он теряет счёт времени — всё затмевают собой ощущения, которые дарит ему Тони, — и немного приходит в себя, только когда тот отстраняется.

— Иди сюда, — хрипло бормочет он. Тони хмурится. — Иди сюда, — повторяет Стив и манит его к себе рукой. Тони приподнимается.

— Что такое, драгоценный мой? Что тебе нужно? Скажи.

— Ты, — Стив сам тянется к нему. Все мысли о неловкости как ветром сдувает. — Мне нужен ты. — Он нащупывает мягкий шёлк, уже мокрый от смазки, приспускает его, обводит твёрдый член, и Тони ахает, вздрогнув от удивления и удовольствия. — Цвет?

— Зелёный. Разумеется, зелёный. Такой зелёный, что тебе и не снилось. О боже… Стив. Ещё…

Он толкается в руку, уже не владея собой, и Стив, улыбнувшись, немного сжимает кулак и ведёт им выше. Мало чем отличается от того, чтобы делать то же самое себе. В плане движений, по крайней мере. А вот во всём остальном… Тони перекатывает голову набок и, тяжело дыша, открывает рот. Его член тепло и увесисто лежит в ладони, и под кончиками пальцев чувствуется нежная кожа; Тони сейчас уязвим настолько, насколько Стив ещё не видел.

Он ощущает необычайную власть, и вместе с тем его пронзает восторженным трепетом. Он никогда не думал, что это будет так. С предыдущими партнёрами его ничего так не воодушевляло. И внутри не вибрировало так требовательно возбуждение. Перед ним словно дверь распахнули, за которой обнаружился целый новый мир, требующий скорее пуститься в исследования. Стив кладёт другую руку на шею Тони, где под кожей бешено бьётся пульс. Тони откидывается назад, чтобы взглянуть на него и прошептать его имя. Глаза тёмные от расширенных зрачков, разомкнутые губы влажные…

Стива вдруг озаряет, что сейчас трогать можно всё; правда, верится в это с трудом. Но ведь можно…

Отпустив член, он обеими ладонями проводит по груди Тони, нерешительно очерчивая мышцы. Он внезапно вспоминает о своей силе. Когда он легонько щекочет соски, Тони дёргается и тараторит:

— Не знаю, что на тебя нашло, но не останавливайся. Не смей останавливаться! — Он со страстной непринужденностью подаётся грудью к ладоням Стива. Он отзывается на каждое движение, и Стив не устаёт гладить его, наблюдая, как выгибается его спина, и восхищаясь тем, что он сам этому причиной. — Я не сломаюсь, Стив. Потрогай уже так, как тебе хочется!

Они смотрят друг другу в глаза, и отчасти Стиву хочется отвернуться, спрятаться от неприкрытого желания и вызова во взгляде Тони. Впрочем, он никогда не уклонялся от вызова; он сам не успевает уследить за собой, как уже переворачивается и опрокидывает Тони, меняя их местами: теперь Тони лежит на диване, а Стив стоит над ним на четвереньках.

Всё нереально и в то же время до боли реально, как в лихорадочном сне. Стив ещё никогда и ничего так остро не чувствовал.

Ему кажется, что для него сейчас нет ничего невозможного. Опустив голову, он горячо выдыхает на грудь Тони и смотрит, как его перетряхивает, как твердеют соски. Тогда он снова отстраняется и скользит ладонями по плоскому прессу: мышцы подрагивают и напрягаются.

— Ниже… немного ниже будет в самый раз, — шепчет Тони. Стив косится на пульсирующий покрасневший член; на головке уже копится смазка. Под взглядом Стива он чуть привстаёт, словно сам тянется к его рту.

Но Тони издевался над Стивом несколько месяцев. Нет уж, так легко он не отделается.

Стив послушно спускается ниже, но слишком быстро — погладив покрытые мягкими волосками бедра, он кладёт ладони на колени и немного расталкивает в стороны. Тони охотно поддаётся и раскидывается привольно, словно позируя для фото в журнале.

— Не так низко, дорогуша.

Он растрёпан, растерзан, разложен руками Стива — и выглядит потрясающе. Стив сам себе кажется испорченным за одно то, что впитывает в себя каждую деталь, — как будто это непозволительное наслаждение.

— Цвет, — Стив вскидывает бровь. Тони ухмыляется слишком дерзко для того, кто полностью в чужой власти. Стив разводит его ноги шире и ложится между ними. — Цвет, Тони.

— Зелёный, как ревнивый любовник, дорогуша. И если бы ты мог передвинуть свои чудесные руки немного выше…

— Сейчас командуешь не ты, — осаживает его Стив. Тони расслабляется и лениво машет рукой.

— Тогда сделай одолжение, продолжи уже.

Стив сдвигается вверх, и Тони давит ему на бока своими стройными, но мощными бедрами. Встряхнувшись, Стив прижимается теснее и вспоминает всё, что творил с ним Тони в последние месяцы, всё, что раньше казалось невозможным и даже иногда… неподобающим.

Он прикусывает один сосок всё бормочущего что-то Тони и щипает другой, довольно вслушиваясь в то, как прерывается и запинается его голос. Положив ладони на его задницу, Стив разминает её и впивается пальцами — и чтобы удержать Тони неподвижным, и чтобы насладиться податливой плотью и упругими мышцами под ней.

Член Тони тычется куда-то под солнечное сплетение, оставляя на коже влажные следы смазки, пачкая и помечая. Стив рычит, этот рык вибрирует в груди, и Тони с всхлипом вскидывается и разражается матами.

Стив ныряет ниже и проводит языком по мокрому от пота животу. Ему до сих пор странно, что можно этого хотеть, что бывают и такие грязные и ненормальные желания — слизать пот с живота другого мужчины. И тем не менее от солёного вкуса и мускусного запаха кружится голова.

Собственный член болтается, позабытый, между ног, но это ждёт. Стив никуда не спешит.

Наконец, укусив Тони за тазовую косточку, он немного отодвигается.

Член теперь прямо перед лицом. Стив сглатывает, и уверенность вдруг рассыпается ледяными осколками.

Он… не может.

Это уже слишком.

Он пытается убедить себя, что это ничем не отличается от того, чтобы вылизать живот Тони или прикусить его сосок. Та же кожа, те же мышцы — никакой разницы. Однако тело несогласно с доводами разума.

На его голову опускается рука, пальцы ласково ворошат волосы.

— Всё хорошо, дорогуша. В этом нет необходимости, я и сам могу закончить. Сейчас мы вернёмся к тому, чем мы…

Голос Тони обрывает сомнения, и Стив снова сжимает в ладони его член. Тот горячий, настолько горячий, что непонятно, как Тони это терпит. Стив качает кулаком вверх-вниз, сперва нерешительно, потом сильнее; обводит большим пальцем головку — со смазкой должно пойти легче.

Тони роняет руку ему на плечо и изо всех сил цепляется пальцами.

Кажется, он полностью утрачивает контроль над своим телом и весь отдаётся сладким ощущениям: от каждого прикосновения он извивается ужом.

Стив на пробу проворачивает кисть, и Тони обхватывает его ногами, притягивая ближе, жмурится и откидывает голову назад. Он лепечет что-то бессмысленное, но однозначно одобрительное, и Стива переполняет гордость.

Это он Тони до такого довёл, это он так расстарался. Его руки не несут разрушений, не бьют — на один короткий миг, но они делают жизнь Тони лучше, дарят ему не боль, а удовольствие. А ещё — ура! — наконец-то удаётся стереть с его лица самодовольное выражение.

Стив никогда не думал, что ему такое под силу. До Тони он считал, что секс — это механический акт, продиктованный природой, что люди, побарахтавшись в кровати, переживают краткий миг удовольствия и единения и идут своей дорогой. Оказывается, эти ощущения так пьянят, что на них легко подсесть. Стив уже знает, что не раз захочет увидеть Тони таким, что не раз поддастся греху. Он слаб.

Глядя на то, как Тони окончательно отпускает себя и догоняется, толкаясь в кулак, другую руку Стив кладёт на свой член.

Несмотря на всю их упорную работу, много Стиву не надо — хватает пары быстрых касаний и того, как отчаянно краснеет и содрогается Тони. Стив увеличивает темп, каждый раз на подъёме крепче сжимая ладонь.

Тони подходит к грани: напрягаясь всем телом, он распахивает глаза и перехватывает взгляд Стива. Он открывает рот, но не издаёт ни звука.

Сперма выплёскивается на руку, долетает аж до щеки, и Тони обмякает, растекаясь по дивану. Он смотрит на Стива так, словно внезапно нашёл ответы на все имевшиеся у него вопросы.

В наступившей тишине их частое дыхание кажется особенно громким. Воздух вдруг обжигает прохладой мокрую от пота кожу.

— Дорогуша. — Тони поглаживает Стива по щеке. — Не пойми меня неправильно, но я и не знал, что ты на такое способен.

«Я тоже». — Стив оставляет эту мысль при себе.

— Значит, ты всё-таки не видишь меня насквозь.

Тони улыбается лениво и удовлетворённо и непристойно засасывает свой большой палец. Это зрелище становится ещё более непристойным, когда Стив понимает, что именно этим пальцем только что стёрли с его лица. Он заливается румянцем.

— Ну-ну, тебе нечего стыдиться. Ты исключительно хорош. — Тони потягивается, как огромный кот. — Так что это было?

Стив не знает, что ответить. Все слова рассыпаются, смешиваются с тем, о чём они говорили с Баки, и тем, о чём думалось во время приёма. Стив не хочет, чтобы это заканчивалось. И не может представить, как будет заниматься этим с кем-то другим. Не может…

Его влечёт за собой непонятный порыв. Он наклоняется, на этот раз глядя исключительно в лицо Тони.

Стив не уверен, что из этого получится. Он чувствует себя настежь открытым, обнажённым — и не только в бытовом смысле. В будущем… хотя лучше называть его настоящим… действуют странные и непонятные ему правила. С Джен они «просто развлекались», с Тони — «тренировались», но Стиву кажется, что всё это не для него. Да, в чём-то он старомоден. Да, из-за этого над ним порой смеются. Но он хочет сохранить то чувство, которое у него только что появилось: что с Тони он снова ожил.

А если ещё вспомнить, что оба они мужчины? Из этого точно может что-то получиться? Да, вроде бы сейчас никто особо не возражает, но…

Он целует Тони.

Да, он понимает, что это слишком скованно и неуклюже. Губы Тони на вкус отдают вином и, похоже, спермой. Когда до Стива это доходит, он на миг замирает — но не отступается.

Кажется, их неловкий поцелуй длится вечно. Стив, поёжившись, откидывается назад.

— Дорогуша… ты должен сказать мне, чего хочешь, — медленно говорит Тони и кладёт свою ладонь на ладонь Стива.

— Я… — Он делает глубокий вдох и переплетает их пальцы. — Я хочу быть счастливым. — Он и сам поражается своему признанию и кусает губу, глядя, как смягчается лицо Тони. — И хочу… ты позволишь мне… попробовать сделать счастливым тебя?

От улыбки Тони у Стива сердце сбивается с ритма.

— Думаю, я смогу это устроить, дорогуша. — Тони приподнимается, и его дыхание щекочет губы Стива. — Да, думаю, у нас получится.

Тони целует его, и Стив проваливается куда-то, надеясь, что Тони успеет его поймать.

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечания переводчика:**
> 
> *«Траншейные стопы» — сезонное заболевание, разновидность отморожения, суть которого заключается в поражении ступней ног из-за продолжительного воздействия на них холода и сырости при вынужденной малоподвижности.


End file.
